Bestia negra: Deborador de sueños
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Despues de un año de encierro, Marche Radiuju esta listo para destruir cada parte de este mundo. Y eso incluye a lo traidores de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**La bestia**

**,  
**

La celda era oscura, fría, húmeda y sin vida, a parte claro, del pequeño bulto contra la pared. Sentado en la pared del fondo se encontraba un muchacho joven, sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados y habían perdido gran parte de su color, su cuerpo se había buleto escuálido y pálido por la falta de alimentos y luz solar. En su posición casi no podía verse su rosto; se encontraba abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza gacha. Toda su ropa era una manta que apenas lo resguardaba del frio por la noche. Y hay estaba, quien fue el mas buscada en la región de Ivalice, líder de un poderoso clan, alabado por las mazas, odiado por el castillo, el único que se rebelo ante un mundo de sueños, y por ello pago las consecuencias.

Marche Radiuju se despertó por sexta ves esa mañana, o noche; en su celda era imposible saber si era día o noche, solo había oscuridad. Nuevamente desde que fue encerrado había vuelto a tener ese sueño: él padre de Mewt encontrando un buen trabajo, Ritz: aceptándose ella misma y apreciando sus cabellos blancos, Doned: haciendo amigos con quienes jugar sin importar su estado, y… él y Mewt devuelta en casa…. ¡Puras mentiras! Ilusiones creadas por su cabeza para sacarlo de esta horrible prisión donde, Doned: su propio hermano, Cid: en quien creyó poder confiar, Mewt y Ritz: sus supuestos "amigos", lo habían tirado justo cuando creyó que iba a terminar con todo.

Esa maldita anti-ley que ayudo a crear para poder derrotar a Llednar anulo todas sus habilidades. "Lo siento", fue todo lo que dijo Cid después de lo que hizo. Cundo se disponía a huir, sintió algo agudo y frio atravesando su espalda, al voltear solo vio a su hermanito pegado a su espalda, "Aquí yo puedo caminar". Con un golpe y una expresión de horror lo hizo a un lado. Quiso alertar a su clan, pero estaban muy ocupados luchando contra el clan de Ritz.

Marche se quedo pasmado. Cuando divisó a Ritz en medio de ese caos, ella ya se acercaba a él. Al llegar, Marche solo pudo decir una cosa, "¿Por qué?" Ritz clavo su estoque aun lado de su pecho y dijo: "No eres nadie para arruinar nuestra felicidad". ¿Felicidad? Un mundo de fantasía no es felicidad. Todo lo que ellos hacían era huir de la realidad. Si lo que querían era la felicidad, podrían haberla buscado en su propio mundo, el que es de verdad.

-Ellos son… los que no tenían derecho… –Su respiración era agitada. El frio lo había despertado y ya no podía dormir.

A Marche no le gustaba dormir. Odiaba las pesadillas llenas de felicidad. En parte porque acababan muy rápido; en parte porque se escapaba hacia un mundo no muy diferente al que se encontraba. No dejaría que sus dulces sueños se lo tragaran. Tenia que mantenerse cuerdo hasta poder escapar.

Escapar. Esa palabra casi no tenia sentido, parte de ella murió el la primera semana o mes de su encierro. Aunque sus ojos ya deberían haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad; no podía ver más que negro. Estaba seguro de que era una prisión mágica, dentro de la prisión era él lugar de los peores, según escucho una vez.

Con el paso del tiempo, toda su tristeza paso a ser furia, su furia se transformo en rabia y su rabia en odio. Un odio tan negro como su prisión, ese odio se lo estaba comiendo vivo, podía sentir a la bestia en su interior: una criatura echa por el odio puro que sentía por sus antiguos "amigos". Podía sentirla, se acercaba cada vez más a él, deseando salir de la jaula que era su cuerpo.

De nada serviría sacarla de su jaula, solo para meterla en otra. Marche sospechaba que ya se estaba volviendo loco, sino es que lo estaba ya, pero no quería perder lo único que creía le quedaba de cordura sacando a una bestia imaginaria.

Por que eso era: una bestia imaginaria, ¿verdad?

* * *

Doned Radiuju, que por coincidencia se encontraba en un bar cercano a la prisión donde su hermano residía, estaba esperando a sus compañeros de clan. Sus pensamientos estaban ya muy lejos de su hermano; en lo que a el respecta, Marche había vuelto a casa. Sintió un poco de tristeza con este pensamiento, pero sobretodo, sintió culpa por como había terminado todo. Los ojos con los que su hermano mayor lo vieron, jamás se borrarían de su cabeza.

Doned había tomado lo que él creyó era la mejor decisión. En este mundo él podía caminar, jugar, pelear contra monstruos y otros clanes, podía hacer más de lo que soñó que podría hacer en su mundo, pero Marche quería destruirlo todo, Marche quería arrebatarle su nueva vida. En ese momento no le importo la promesa que le hizo, era imposible que la cumpliera; en su mundo solo era un niño común y corriente, incapaz de hacer algo para sanarlo.

Doned levantó la cabeza al techo del bar, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que Marche volvió a casa; a su casa. Noto que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, él no había crecido ni un milímetro desde que llego. Todo su cuerpo continuo estando igual a como era la primera vez que llego a Ivalice.

El que su cuerpo no creciera, era un gran inconveniente. Según las leyes, él no podría pelear hasta que alcanzara la edad y altura reglamentarias para los humanos. El pensamiento de que no crecería, solo por no ser de este mundo, le provocaba escalofríos. Al fin de cuentas ¿Por qué traiciono a su hermano? ¿Para quedarse plantado en un bar, esperando a compañeros que le daban de comer con dinero que sacaban con sangre, sudor, y lagrimas? Abecés realmente se sentía como un paracito.

En su interior, todavía albergaba la esperanza de poder crecer, y poder ayudar a los compañeros que fueron tan amables con él desde que llego. Pero sobre todo, albergaba la esperanza de que Marche llegara a perdonarlo, o que fuera él quien se sintiera culpable por tratar de destruir un mundo como este, y por eso, haber sido expulsado de él.

No tenia idea que en ese mismo momento, Marche Radiuju, estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de sentido común, y hundiéndose en un mar de rabia asesina.

* * *

A diferencia de Doned, cuales pensamientos estaban con Marche en ese momento. Ritz Malheur trataba de no pensar mucho en Marche.

En efecto, ella lo traiciono y lo apuñalo con su estoque, y aunque le dejo el resto a Llednar, eso no la hacia sentirse especialmente mejor. La razón para traicionar a su amigo era especialmente egoísta, y muchos lo verían como una estupidez, pero ella no. Ella realmente deseaba una cosa, y en este mundo la tenía: su cabello.

Ella siempre había odiado sus cabellos blancos, pese a ser de actitud fuerte, no podía soportar el ver a su madre a punto de llorar cada vez que la veía con el tinte en la mano. Curioso, les avía dado palizas a chicos más grandes y fuertes que ella, pero la imagen de su madre a punto de llorar basto para que le diera una estocada a su amigo y, de ese modo, no tener que volver a enfrentarse a ella.

No basta mencionar que a Shara no le agrado mucho aquello, de hecho, Shara se había negado a participar en el ataque. Ella trato de disuadir a Ritz de apuñalar a Marche por la espalda, pero bien sabia que cuando a su amiga se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no existe nada que pueda hacerla cambiar de parecer. Su relación nunca fue la misma desde ese día…

Ritz se encontraba tomando el té en una cafetería al aire libre, mientras que Marche se preguntaba como es que no había muerto después de no comer ni beber nada desde que lo encerraron.

* * *

Y en cuanto al príncipe Mewt, él y su madre, su majestad Remedí, no habían regresado al castillo. Según un mensaje enviado al castillo, ellos habían decidido extender sus vacaciones. Por lo que los jueces, y eso incluye al Don juez Cid, se quedarían a cargo del reino y su seguridad hasta que regresaran.

En cierta forma, nada había cambiado. Las leyes continuaron siendo tan duras como siempre, para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque mientras la Reina no se hallaba en él castillo. Y la guerra de clanes, y lucha por territorios continúo igual.

Para todos, a excepción del pobre Marche, nada había cambiado.

* * *

Los gritos y llantos de Marche, pasaron a convertirse en rugidos casi inhumanos. Aun que no podía ver nada en esa terrible oscuridad, noto que su prisión tenia una extraña forma hexagonal. Después de todo, muchas veces se levanto y comenzó a golpear a las paredes, y la mismísima oscuridad, tratando de salir. Era inútil…

Todas sus esperanzas se redujeron a que alguien, aunque fuera uno de sus enemigos, viniera a sacarlo de esté abismo. Cualquier persona bastaría, solo quería salir; solo quería ser libre.

Nuevamente sintió esa presencia, justo detrás de él. Aun cuando no podía ver absolutamente nada, podía sentir unos horribles ojos centrados en él. A diferencia de la primera ves que los sintió, donde solo se había encogido de miedo. Marche se lanzo rugiendo contra esa presencia, solo para chocar contra la pared. No era la primera vez que sucedía, y gracias a eso consiguió tener una imagen mental, más o menos correcta de su celda. Pero esta ves, su ataque era bestial, cualquier persona que estuviera cerca, lo hubiera confundido con algún animal salvaje. En especial, por la ferocidad con cual atacaba a la nada.

Sus puños estaba se avían deformado por los constantes golpes, y sus uñas estaban destrozadas. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible, pero eso solo aumentaba su rabia. Una rabia que siguió lanzando a ese oscuro abismo llamado prisión.

Su asalto continúo hasta caer rendido, sangrando, y temblando en el piso.

-"Erase una ves un joven con sueños…-Marche se sobresalto un poco – Un muchacho fuerte y valiente… -Por un momento le pareció que alguien estaba hablando –El joven fue transportado con sus amigos y hermano…, a un Mundo de fantasías sin fin… -En definitiva, había oído a alguien –Todos sus amigos encontraron alegría y felicidad…, pero el joven sabia que nada de eso era real… -"Cállate" –El joven luchó contra monstruos y criminales…, junto con su poderoso clan… -"¡Cállate!" –Para de ese modo…, todos poder regresar –"¡Cállateee!" –Pero sus amigos y hermano…, no deseaban despertar…, por lo que una medida… decidieron tomar –"Por favor, solo cállate" –Si él joven negaba al Mundo…; él Mundo negaría al joven… - Unas lagrimas cayeron de la comisura de sus ojos – y entonces todo volvería a se alegría y felicidad…"

Marche lanzó un rugido y se lanzo a la nada absoluta, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de sus manos y cabeza, luchando contra los muros. Podía sentir toda la sangre sobre su cuerpo: cayendo de su cabeza, mano y piernas. Pero todo eso lo sentía ajeno a él, solo deseaba destrozar a lo que sea que estaba con él.

Uso sus manos como garras, destrozándolas contra los muros. Su cabeza golpeo las paredes tantas veces, que le era imposible saber si estaba consiente o inconsciente.

* * *

En la prisión, los guardas se encontraban haciendo su ronda nocturna. Pasando desde los infractores pequeños; asta los mas grandes. Pero lo que a nadie le gustaba, era el tener que revisar los sótanos, el lugar de sus residentes "permanentes". Si esa prisión era tan fuerte, nadie veía la necesidad de vigilar a sus criminales. Esta vez le tocaba al pobre de Boj, un bangaa defensor.

Boj continúo bajando por las escaleras, hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo. A derecha e izquierda, solo se veían enormes puertas de metal, con una rendija para poder observar a sus residentes. Boj comenzó a revisar.

Al ir abriendo las rendijas, fácilmente se podía ver los residentes de la prisión mágica, por suerte, ninguno de ellos podía ver o escuchar nada. Los símbolos mágicos en las paredes lo impedían. Boj había olvidado por que era necesaria esta vigilia, cuando era claro que nadie saldría. Muchos ya habían caído en la locura, y los que no hablaban consigo mismo, se la pasaban babeando contra los muros. No fue asta que Boj llegó a la prisión mágica de Marche Radiuju, y lo vio en medio del hexágono, totalmente cubierto de sangre y lagrimas, cuando lo recordó.

En lo personal, a nadie le importaba que alguno de esos prisioneros muriese, pero por ley tenían que vivir lo máximo posible, para sufrir por sus actos.

Boj, después de recuperarse de esa escena, llamo inmediatamente a los otros guardias. Era necesario curar esas heridas, por lo que fue llevado a la enfermería de la prisión.

En la enfermería se encontraban, Eitan: un mago blanco, nu-mou, y Bet: una viera asistente. Los dos se ocupaban de los heridos, ya sean guardias o prisioneros.

Los guardias entraron, sosteniendo por los brazos a Marche, y le encadenaron las muñecas y tobillos a la cama. Eitan nunca aprobaría una acción así, pero como él herido era alguien de los pisos inferiores, no podía protestar.

-Cúrelo lo suficiente para poder arrastrarse, y después llámenos para devolver a esta escoria a donde pertenece –El guardia se aseguro de escupir la palabra "escoria", antes de irse. Lo que dejo solos a Eitan y Bet, con un moribundo prisionero.

En las profundidades de la mente de Marche, algo muy diferente estaba pasando.

* * *

Marche no sabia donde se encontraba, pero no era su prisión. El parecía ser el centro de un muy oscuro bosque, podía ver los arboles; podía sentir la tierra en sus pies desnudos, y sobre todo, podía ver el cielo. Era de noche, pero podía ver la luna y las estrellas.

Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas y llorar de alegría, cuando sintió algo que lo observaba. Una criatura lo asechaba en algún lugar de ese profundo bosque. Marche no lo pensó dos veces, y se echo a correr. De algún modo había salido de la prisión, y no tenia intenciones de morir en un lugar como ese. Por lo menos no quería morir sin poder ver el sol.

Continuo corriendo, y corriendo, no le importaba el daño que su cuerpo recibía. Solo sabia una cosa, si volteaba estaba acabado. No podía dar frente a lo que sea que seguía sus pasos, seria su sentencia final.

Una parte de él pensó que de esta forma era como acabaría, lo arrastraron a una oscura para que se pudriera, y luego lo liberan en un oscuro bosque para ser devorado por alguna criatura extraña. Eso solo lo enfado más. Tener que soportar esa prisión, y ahora morir. Todo por querer volver a casa.

Podía sentir que se encendía la chispa de la rabia, curiosamente, entre más rabia sentía; más se acercaba la criatura.

Concentro roda su furia en un mortal rugido, lo cual le permitió correr todavía más rápido. Al horizonte, pudo ver él final del bosque. Eso hubiera sido grandioso, de no ser porque al final del bosque se encontraba un enorme precipicio. En el fondo, se podía ver una horrible corriente de agua.

Marche no tenia salida. Estaba obligado a dar frente a ese monstruo.

Algo lo estaba observando. Podía sentirlo aproximarse.

-"El joven que fue negado por él Mundo… -Esa vos otra ves –Tomo su decisión… -Era la misma que escucho en prisión; la misma que trato de callar –Si su familia y amigos estaban dispuestos a negarlo…, por un mundo imaginario –Esa era su voz; su propia voz –Entonces solo tenia que devorarlos… -"¿Devorarlos?"-El joven destruiría y devoraría cada parte de esta farsa…, y así regresaría a casa…"-"Regresar a casa…"

Del bosque salió una enorme criatura, era semejante a un lobo negro, pero media por lo menos tres metros, y un aura negra lo envolvía. Se acercó lentamente a Marche, marcando el piso de tierra con sus enormes garras.

-"Ese mundo era falso al fin de cuentas… -Era como si Marche podía escuchar la voz de la bestia; su propia voz en su cabeza –Este mundo que lo rechazo y atormento…, pagaría con su propia y falsa existencia… -"Pagar…" –Su familia y amigos, sentirían las consecuencias de sus propios actos…; de su egoísmo…, con sus cuerpos y sueños…, todo seria destruido; todo seria devorado…" –"Todos deben pagar".

* * *

-Eitan, no deberías esforzarte tanto. No olvide de quien se trata –Susurro Bet. Ella sabía perfectamente que tipo de personas se encerraban en ese lugar.

Eitan también sabía que tipo de personas habitaban en ese lugar, pero ese chico era prácticamente un niño. No podía soportar el ver a un simple niño siendo tratado como al peor de los criminales. En ese estado, se sorprendió de que siguiese con vida, no era como si todos allí estuviesen protegidos por las leyes.

-Eitan… ¿me estas escuchando? Sabes que odio cuando me ignoras –Gruño indignada. Odiaba que Eitan se centrara tanto en su trabajo, asta el punto que ignorara todo lo que lo rodea –Como quieras. Iré a avisar a los guardias que ya pueden regresarlo a donde pertenece –Escupió. Ella odiaba a los criminales. Los consideraba un desperdicio de humanidad, que no merecían ni pisar la tierra.

Lentamente, Marche abrió sus ojos. Estaba desorientado, le dolía la cabeza y él cuerpo. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero al hacerlo noto al nu-mou que todavía seguía curándolo, totalmente inconsciente de que ya estaba despierto. Cuando trato de hablarle, su voz no salió. Estaba mudo.

Preocupado por su estado, marche trato de moverse, entonces noto las cadenas en sus mulecas y tobillos. Estaba encadenado en una cama, totalmente desnudo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada. Este no era un bosque, pero tampoco era su prisión, eso era algo bueno.

Crack

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Bet y dos guardias; un humano y un bangaa.

-Ya esta, llévenselo a su celda, antes de que Eitan acabe de curarlo –Bet cruzo sus brazos y le mando a Marche una mirada que reflejaba desprecio.

Marche no tenia que ser un genio para saber lo que significaba. Iba a volver, iba a volver a esa celda; ese abismo de oscuridad.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron, podía sentir que su sangre hervía, mientras esos guardias se acercaban. Eitan fue echo aun lado, con un poco de brusquedad.

-¡Le dijimos que lo curara lo suficiente para arrastrarse! ¿Qué haremos si ahora trata de escapar? –Grito el bangaa.

-Tranquilo Marko. Esto se soluciona fácilmente –El humano le puso una mano en el hombro, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Antes de que marche pudiera saber a que se referían, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que le quito todo el aire. Ambos guardias comenzaron a golpearlo, lo utilizaban como una maldita bolsa de arena. Lo golpeaban en piernas, torso, pecho, brazos y cabeza. Marche podía ver a como los guardias disfrutaban golpearlo sin piedad, también noto la sonrisa de esa viera y, el rostro preocupado del nu-mou.

-"El joven comería… -Marche comenzó a sentir esa rabia –El joven devoraría… -Podía sentir a la bestia –Cada parte de este sueño…"

Marche decidió que era hora de liberar a la bestia.

Un rugido inhumano broto de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, fue tanto el impacto, que sus golpeadores se detuvieron, y tanto Eitan como Bet, retrocedieron.

Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir algo, Marche destrozo las cadenas de sus muñecas, y lanzo un rápido y horrible zarpazo a la cara del bangaa. Toda la parte delantera que era su cara, término estampada contrala pared. Un nuevo rugido broto de él, y con un movimiento de sus piernas, destrozo las cadenas de sus tobillos. Se lanzo hacia el otro guardia, que ya había retrocedido lo suficiente para sacar su espada, y cuando trato de atacar a Marche, este detuvo su espada, tomándolo de la muñeca. Comenzó a aplicar más presión, y utilizando su otra mano para sostener el brazo de su victima, Marche Radiuju tiro de él, con una fuerza tan inhumana, que le arranco el brazo. El guardia comenzó a revolcarse por el piso, gritando de dolor. Marche levantó su pierna derecha, y con un poderoso pisotón aplasto su cabeza.

Eitan y Bet, estaban totalmente horrorizado. Acababan de ver a un moribundo que se supone tenían que curar, matar a dos guardias. Bet trato de contener inútilmente el vomito que estaba tratando de salir de ella, pero Eitan, extrañamente solo sintió tristeza y lastima por él joven.

Marche tomo la espada del brazo que acababa de arrancar, y también la sabana de la cama, para tapar un poco su desnudes. Miro por un segundo a los dos testigos, algo en la mirada de ese un-mou lo molesto bastante, pero no es como si fuese a matarlo, al fin de cuentas sano parte de sus heridas. Solo salió por la puerta. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a muchos guardias antes de salir, y como ya no tenía un clan, ningún juez aparecería para evitar una "muerte permanente", no le importaba.

Cuando llego a un enorme salón, todos los guardia que se encontraban hay votaron a verlo, no necesitaban ver la sangre, o su curiosa "ropa" para saber que ese chico era un peligro. Con un fuerte rugido, Marche se abalanzo a ellos, cortando y destrozándolo todo con su espada, y sus manos.

* * *

Afuera de la prisión se encontraba lloviendo, era de noche, y no había ni un alma en las calles.

Un poderoso estruendo resonó.

Marche había saltado por la ventana, afortunadamente era él primer piso, por lo que no hubo mucho daño. Comenzó a correr. Parte de él agradeció que fuese de noche, y que lloviera, de ese modo podría ocultarse mejor. Una persona desnuda, con una espada manchada con más sangre que la sabana que lo cubría, no hubiera sido la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido.

Podía sentir a los guardias pisándole los talones. Sabia que algún juez seria informado de esto, por lo que aun sin un clan, podría tener que vérselas con alguno. Sabía que solo había un lugar en el que podría estar a salvo. Tenia que llegar a algún Jads.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. El mismo Don juez Cid fue al lugar de los hechos.

El informe que recibió no era nada comparado con esto. Todos los cuerpos ya habían sido retirados, pero la sangre estaba por doquier, y la destrucción causada era enorme. Cid pensó que era imposible que un humano hubiera causado todo esto.

-Esto es… horrible –Murmuro él templario a su derecha.

-¡Quiero que me digan inmediatamente quien fue el responsable de esto! –Grito. Todas las muertes no quedarían impunes.

-Fue uno de los reclusos del sótano, señor –Un guardia cercano le informo.

Los reclusos del sótano, los peores entre los peores, solo ellos serian capases de una matanza como esta.

-¡Denme su nombre y descripción! –Ordeno. Pero nadie parecía contestarle.

-Señor juez, nosotros…, quiero decir, nadie sabe quien era –Fue la única respuesta del guardia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No tienen un informe detallado de cada uno de ellos? –Gruño con disgusto. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que un monstruo como ese se escapara impune, solo por un holgazán que no quiso hacer su trabajo.

Todos los guardias se miraron, como si esperaran que alguien más contestara.

-Llenar lo trajo hace un año…

Una voz detrás de él lo sobresalto. Al voltear se encontró con uno de los sobrevivientes de la matanza. Aunque más lo sobresalto lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Hase un año Llenar lo trajo, herido e inconsciente. No nos dijo nada, solo que lo encerráramos en lo más profundo de la prisión mágica y tiráramos la llave –Dijo tranquilamente, mientras se tocaba él muñón donde solía estar su mano.

Llenar, hace un año. Cid tendría que ser bastante estúpido para no relacionar las cosas, pero no quería creerlo, especialmente después de ver este desastre.

-Se quien era. Todos lo sabíamos, es el precio de la fama, señor –Pudo notar como Cid palidecía ante estas palabras.

Cid tenía miedo de preguntar. Era imposible que fuese él, después de todo, él regreso a casa; a su mundo. Él jamás haría algo como esto.

-Él... –"No" –Su nombre era… -"No lo digas" –MARCHE RADIUJU.

Todo él mundo del Don juez Cid se hizo pedazos con la simple mención de ese nombre. Todos en la habitación enmudecieron, los que no sabían como era, conocían ese nombre.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora, Señor? –Pregunto uno de los templarios.

Él juez cid, por primera vez se encontró totalmente mudo. Marche tendría que haber regresado a casa, ese fue él trato. Y sobre todo, ese joven que conoció hace un año… jamás mataría ni a una mosca. El no podía ser el culpable, de eso estaba seguro.

-Tráiganme a Llenar. Antes que nada, tenemos que averiguar quien era él prisionero –Su orden sonó más como a una petición. Su ánimo estaba por el piso.

-Pero señor, ya sabemos quien…

-¡YA! –Ese grito basto para cortar cualquier pregunta, o argumento.

* * *

Marche Radiuju continuo corriendo, no le importaba el cansancio o el daño a sus pies. No paro hasta darse cuenta de algo, ya había amanecido. Se quedo contemplando la luz del sol, el cielo, las nubes. Era totalmente libre…

Cuando comenzó a inspeccionar el área en la que se encontraba, noto el aspecto muerto de ese sitio, y esa sensación tan familiar. No supo como, pero había conseguido lo que quería, llego a un Jad.

-Miren nada más que tenemos aquí, una alimaña humana –Ese comentario fue seguido de una ola de rizas.

Cuando Marche dio media buelta, lo primero que vio fue a un clan pequeño. Eran dos bangaa, una viera, y un nu-mou. Él aparente caballero dragón parecía ser él líder. Marche solo pudo pensar en una cosa en ese instante. Necesitaba ropa…

* * *

Otro fic por capricho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sueño lucido**

,**  
**

Me traicionaste… tú… quien fue mi misma carne y sangre; tú… que te hiciste llamar mi hermano. Me quitaste todo… Sabias que yo estaba en lo correcto, pero eso no te detuvo. Ahora, del mismo modo que me arrebataste mi libertad, yo te quitare todo lo que posees, tu casa, tus amigos… Devoraré absolutamente todo lo que una vez conociste, hasta que no quede nada. Finalmente… ¡me comeré tus sueños!

Doned se despertó con un grito que despertó a más de un miembro de su clan, estaba feliz de tener un cuarto para él solo, pero sabia que al final tendría que rendirles cuentas. No todos los días una pesadilla te obliga a despertar a la mitad de tu clan. Pero ese sueño había sido diferente, casi podría jurar que era la voz de su hermano la que le hablaba. Eso solo hizo que quisiese alejar todavía más sus pensamientos de esa pesadilla, ya tenía demasiado con estar completamente empapado de sudor.

Su hermano ya estaba en casa.

Donde lo sabia, o por lo menos era lo que quería creer. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, y se dio cuenta de que un buen modo para refrescar su cabeza seria cambiarse de ropa. Se sentó en la cama, y pego un pequeños salto al piso, solo para estrellarse contra el. Lanzó un alarido de dolor, y por un instante creyó que solo se había impulsado un poco más de los normal, y caído de rodillas. Pero los muñones sangrantes donde antes estaban sus piernas tenían una historia muy diferente que contar.

Lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado. Ya no tenía piernas, solo dos muñones que no paraban de sangrar. Era como si alguien se las hubiese serruchado mientras dormía, y ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en vendarlo, o incluso rematarlo. Solo le cortó las piernas y se fue mientras dormía plácidamente. ¡Ridículo!

Trato de gritar por ayuda, pero el shock era demasiado grande. Sus piernas habían sido cortadas hasta las rodillas, y solo podía ver con horror como se movían esos muñones. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, parecían un torrente interminable de tristeza. Lo dio todo por esas piernas, y ahora no tenía nada. Ya no podría caminar, correr, jugar, seria una carga todavía mayor para su clan. Lo perdería todo.

Mientras lloraba tratado de convencerse de que nada era real, pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Revisó cada rincón de su pequeña habitación y descubrió que estaba bacía, y los pasos no parecían provenir del pasillo detrás de la puerta. Para mayor horror, los pasos provenían desde las sombras de su cuarto; de todas ellas. Como si algo horrible lo asechase en cada rincón. Nuevamente trato de gritar por ayuda, pero su grito fue apenas un débil, y seco susurro.

Frente a él una enorme oscuridad se alzaba. Vio con terror como una masa sombría comenzaba a ondular y contorsionarse. Su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco, ya no pensaba en la sangre que se esparcía por todo el piso del cuarto, en sus compañeros, ni siquiera en los muñones que antes eran sus piernas. Toda atención se centraba a esa extraña cosa que había surgido del piso. Esa cosa estaba cobrando forma.

Lo primero en materializarse fueron unas enormes y fuertes piernas cubiertas de un oscuro pelaje, al final de ellas había unas poderosas garras capases de desgarra la carne como si fuese mantequilla contra un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Ellas estaban unidas a un torso gigantesco, a primera vista se notaba que era un ser enorme; un monstruo que se metió a su cuarto y decidió desayunarse sus piernas, y que a mitad de camino se había dicho "¿Por qué no? Todavía tengo hambre al fin y al cabo".

O al menos esos seria lo más lógico que Doned podía pensar en su situación actual. Fue cuando vio esas enormes fauces, pertenecientes a todas las grandes bestias carnívoras. Doned estaba seguro de que habría efectuado un rugido de no ser por que tenia la boca llena. En esas enormes fauces, impidiendo que la bestia rugiera, se encontraban dos pequeñas piernas, provenientes de un niño que ahora debería estarse revolcando en el suelo, llorando por toda su impotencia.

Doned extendió sus brazos, tratando de llegar a ella. Sus murmullos se hicieron más claros y desesperados. "devuélvelas", "dámelas, por favor". Trato desesperadamente de suplicar, pero le fue imposible decir nada.

La bestia comenzó a serrar sus fauces y Doned abrió sus ojos hasta formar dos enormes platos al ver como la sangre que caía de sus piernas se hacia más constante. Al serrarse por completo, partes de sus piernas cayeron al piso. Doned quedo totalmente paralizado. En el piso, las lágrimas se mesclaban con su sangre. Y mientras eso ocurría, la bestia se comía los restos de sus piernas. Cualquiera hubiese jurado que ese monstruo estaba sonriendo mientras los hacia.

Doned por fin pudo recuperar parte del sentido, para que una mueca de horror se mostrara en su rostro.

Gritó.

Doned se despertó en la cama se su pequeño cuarto con un enorme grito. Estaba jadeando en busca de aire, y en sudor de su cuerpo era comparable con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Esa había sido una pesadilla horrible. Desesperado, por la idea de que pudo ser real aparto las mantas que lo cubrían, y para su alivio sus piernas seguían hay. Eso lo calmo un poco, solo un poco.

Tok,Tok,Tok

-Doned, ¿te encuentras bien? –Se escucho decir a alguien detrás de la puerta.

Doned de sobresalto un poco. –Estoy bien; solo una pesadilla.

-Bien, trata de que no se repita. Estamos tratando de dormir aquí.

Donen trato de tranquilizarse, pero le fue imposible lograrlo. No podía borrar la imagen de esa bestia de su cabeza, y menos cuando se comía sus piernas. Por esas piernas; por su salud fue que entrego a su propio hermano, y no planeaba perderlas. Aun si en este mundo no envejeciese, y no pudiese pelear. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando pudiese caminar. Mientras lo hiciera todavía habría esperanzas de que sirviese para algo aquí. No quería ser más una carga y, definitivamente, no podría volver nunca más a casa. Esto era todo lo que le quedaba.

Este era su sueño, y no quería despertar. Mucho menos que algún monstruo se lo comiese.

Pero para su desgracia: en un horrendo sitio sin leyes, una bestia de odio se estaba formando, y muchos iban a sufrir su ira.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la masacre de la prisión, y el Don Juez Cid no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo. Mando repartir volantes con la descripción del culpable, pero no se atrevió a dar nombres; seguía sin creer que Marche tuviese algo que ver con esa carnicería. Tampoco pudo contactar con Llednar, según el mensajero, el chico no quería ser molestado por nadie. Pero mandó a la elite de sus templarios para hacerse cargo del asunto. Ellos trabajaban sin parar como si fuesen simples maquinas, buscando por cada rincón de la región, y repartiendo volantes con la descripción del criminal.

Cid no estaba contento con ellos rondando por hay, ya que se referían al culpable como "Marche", aunque fuese solo en los limites de la prisión, pero Cid sabia que Marche jamás haría algo como lo sucedido ese día en la prisión. Marche pudo ser el más buscado, pero fue un buen chico: amable, con un gran sentido de la justicia, fue leal a todos sus compañeros, y a sus amigos… Mucho más leal de lo que ellos fueron con él.

No podía dejarse atrapar por recuerdos del pasado; él hizo lo que tenia que hacer y punto. No tenia que gustarle, solo tenia que hacerlo. Es cierto que traiciono la confianza, pero ya sea de este mundo o no, él seguía siendo padre de Mewt, y lo protegería a él y a sus sueños.

Un templario se acercó a él para informarle de sus avances.

Sin novedades.

Siempre era lo mismo con ellos, pero el Juez Cid no era estúpido; algo ocultaban. Antes de darse cuenta aparecieron nuevas caras para remplazar a los anteriores. ¿Qué les había sucedido? Según ellos un simple "cambio de guardias". Pero su investigación demostró que parte de los templarios mandados a revisar Jads nunca regresaban. No era muy raro, considerando que los representadores de la ley no eran muy queridos, pero los simples bandidos no deberían significar nada para ninguno de ellos, es decir, ellos eran la elite de su oficio.

El mismo Cid hubiese revisado los lugares de las desapariciones de no estar hasta el cuello de papeleo. El trabajo real era más duro de lo que pensaba, y ninguno de los antiguos ministros de Remedi quiso molestarse en darle una mano. Aunque comenzaba a creer que era una simple excusa para mantenerlo ocupado.

También noto que pese a ser un criminal fugado, no se mando una solicitud a los clanes. No era tan raro tomando en cuenta la peligrosidad del sujeto, pero por lo menos deberían de advertirles que algo peligroso asecha allí fuera. Aunque no había escuchado nada de ese criminal desde que escapo, aunque no creía le fueran a contar nada de todas formas.

Diablos. Hubiese dado lo que fuese por que Marche se encontrara hay para ayudarlo. Pero no podía pedir imposibles, era solo él, sus jueces, y uno nada confiables templarios mandados por Llednar.

-Esto no puede ir peor… -Susurro a la nada.

Pero las cosas estaban por ponerse mucho peores.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Marche ya se había dado cuenta de dos factores muy importantes.

El primero: no solo había perdido todas sus habilidades… ¡sino que le era imposible volver a aprenderlas!

El segundo: un año de encierro no hicieron maravillas con su temperamento (y no lo pensaba solo porque se le había dado por desmembrar a cada templario desconocido que se encontrara, trabaje o no para los jueces).

No podía arriesgarse a una batalla fuera de cualquier Jad. Los jueces eran los ojos y los oídos de Cid, si él aparecía en cualquier parte fuera de un Jad, el juez Cid lo sabría. No es como si no planeara cobrársela más tarde, pero antes tenia que aprender que podía y que no podía hacer. No podía volver a aprender ninguna habilidad, eso era algo seguro. Pero aprendió muy rápido como usar ese espadón que le quito a aquel estúpido bangaa que quiso intimidarlo.

Eso era lo curioso de los Jads. Allá afuera tenias que ganarte un renombre por medio de peligrosas aventuras, en los Jads solo tenías que matar gente para que te dejaran en paz. Y lo que pasa en un Jad se queda en el Jad.

Aunque ya no era atacado con tanta frecuencia por otros habitantes de los Jads, de vez en cuando aparecían unos templarios para hacerle la vida más difícil. Aunque a estos solo los hacia trizas cuando aparecían. No podía importarle menos sus vidas, al fin y al cavo, ninguno era real. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era solo un maldito sueño; todo excepto cuatro personas...

Ya estaba anocheciendo, aunque todavía hacia un calor horrible, y no era precisamente culpa de su ropa. Vestía con una destrozada camisa; desde el hombro derecho hasta la él pecho estaba destrozado, lo que dejaba ver esa parte de su cuerpo a la perfección. Sus pantalones, eran solo unos harapos, la parte izquierda estaba echa girones hasta la rodilla. Mucho se habrían burlado de él… de no ser por las manchas de sangre en su ropa y… sobre todo en su espada; era inmensa, más grande que él. La sostenía con el mango contra su hombro izquierdo. Todo el filo tenia un tenue color rojo; la sangre se había secado hace tan solo una hora.

No era su culpa si uno que otro estúpido quería hacerse con un renombre. Los Jads no eran demasiado complicados, te quitas a las pulgas solo para enfrentarte a los perros. Vence al perro y podrás pelear con sus amos. Descuartiza cada parte de ellos mientras sigan con vida, y deja que sus compañeros observen mientras esperan su turno, entonces solo te vendrán un montón de suicidas patéticos que piensan que con ondear una espada se han vuelto "todo poderosos". No podía negar que sentía placer al ver la desesperación y el miedo que despedían sus ojos una vez se habían dado cuenta de que se dirigieron de buena gana a las fauces del lobo. El lobo…

_La oscuridad en mi carne._

Ese solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. El no era un animal, pero cuando peleaba casi parecía uno.

_El odio es todo lo que habita en mi corazón._

No sabía como, pero por alguna razón: su fuerza, reflejos, resistencia y velocidad habían aumentado extraordinariamente. No solo podía levantar ese espadón como si nada, sino que entre más se enfadaba; más ligero lo sentía.

_Y la furia la perla divina de mi espíritu, el santo néctar que me mantiene vivo en un mundo de desesperación._

La temperatura comenzó a descender. Ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie, pero no estaba ansioso por ello. La primera vez lo atacaron unos bandidos, y de no ser porque un de ellos fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para tropezar y caer, le abrían cortado el cuello esa misma noche. De verdad que no era agradable ese recuerdo, fue el día en que se dio cuenta de que sin leyes el acero era mucho más frio. Especialmente en el cuello…

No es como si se dejara matar tan fácilmente, tenia un objetivo que cumplir. No sabia muy bien por donde empezar, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Se hubiese unido a un clan, pero los más fuertes tienen esa estúpida condición de que debes derrotar desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte para decidir las posiciones. Por ende…, todos acababan muertos.

Podría contratar mercenarios, pero no podría fiarse mucho de ellos. Los mercenarios de los Jads no tenían código, trabajaban para el mejor postor, y si alguien les pagaba más, fácilmente podían volverse en contra de su contratista anterior.

Podría utilizar mercenarios en el futuro, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con su espadón. Parte de él solo quería lanzarse y despedazar todo lo que se atravesase en su camino, pero tenia que reprimir ese impulso. No debía caer en la tentación, al menos, no todavía.

Nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse en el cielo, tapando la luna.

Marche detuvo su marcha, y permaneció totalmente quieto, inerte ante la negrura abismal de las calles. Una sonría acudió rápidamente a su rostro, la mayoría tendría terror con el simple pensamiento de estar atorado en un Jad completamente solo y en pura noche cerrada. Pero después de estar encerrado todo un año en un sitio todavía peor, esto no era más que un simple paseo por el parque.

-Por favor…

Una inocente vocecita lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Frente a él, una pequeña viera de no más de solo ocho años de edad estaba llorando.

-Señor… ¿podría ayudarme? – Hablo entre lamentos –Estaba con mis padres… yo… solo los perdí de vista un minuto y ahora… ahora… -Comenzó a llorar.

-Déjame ves si entendí bien – Marche puso una linda sonrisa–Estabas de paseo con tus padres, en plena noche y en medio de un Jad repleto de bandidos y asesinos dispuestos a matar a un niño por un par de zapatos –El llanto de la pequeña se detuvo tan rápido como había empezado –Seamos honestos, ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?

La pequeña no respondió, solo se quedo hay, totalmente quieta, con sus pequeñas manos tapando lagrimas que nunca estuvieron hay. A Marche le pareció que por fin se había percatado de lo absurdo de su historia. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la estupidez del escenario.

-He, parece que fui descubierta –La pequeña se incorporo de un salto, y lanzo un silbido tan fuerte y tan agudo que Marche dibujo una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

En un instante, el callejón estuvo lleno de niños de distintas especies: Vieras, nu mous , humes , bangaas, moguris… Salían de cada esquina oscura. En un momento estaba rodeado de niños vestidos con harapos más maltrechos que los que él llevaba, y armados con singulares armas caseras: tenedores, palos, dagas, machetes.

Un joven hume de no más de doce años se acercó a él. Y la viera se aferro a su brazo más como símbolo de cariño que de camaradería.

-Muy bien, danos todo lo que tengas o…, bueno creo que no hace falta decir que sufrirás mucho. Nosotros somos más, te encuentras en nuestro territorio, y no existen leyes que te salven de la muerte. No creas que no podremos matarte solo por ser "niños". Así que, ¿serias tan amable de darnos todo lo que tengas? Dinero, equipo, ropa. Prácticamente todo lo que tienes, incluyendo los harapos que traes puestos.

-No.

EL joven hume estaba a punto de felicitarlo por su sabia decisión, cuando se dio cuenta de la negativa de su victima a ser atracada. Posiblemente otro estúpido que lo subestima por ser simples niños.

-Te lo dije, no tendremos piedad de ti solo porque somos niños. Todos los que vez aquí hemos tenido que manchar nuestras manos en un momento de nuestras vidas sin una mota de remordimiento, y tú no serás la excepción. Te mataremos, ¿entiendes? –El hume acercó su mano a la cintura, justo donde resaltaba la empuñadura de una navaja. Su sonrisa se ensancho, generalmente eso bastaba para demostrar su punto.

-Lo mismo digo. Solo porque tienen la forma de unos niños no tendré misericordia.

Ese comentario confundió un poco al hume, ¿este hombre era ciego? O quizás demasiado estúpido para entender en lo que se metía. No le sorprendía, ya se habían topado con imbéciles que se creen más que un montón de niños, pero este sujeto lo hacia sentir algo raro. No podía verlo bien por la oscuridad, pero casi juraba que más como hablarle como un "alguien" lo hacia como si fuera "algo". Eso si le molestaba, él no era de los que se dejen tratar como un objeto, ya no al menos.

-Veo que has elegido el camino del estúpido, por mí esta bien, iba a matarte de todas formas –Soltó el pequeño agarre que la viera tenia en su brazo, y extrajo el cuchillo. Todos se prepararon para atacar.

En el cielo, las nubes dejaron pasar unos pocos rallos de luna, como su los cielos se hubiese apiadado de la vida de unos niños al dejarles ver a la criatura con la que iban a enfrentarse. Frente a ellos, se hallaba un hombre con ropas casi tan manchadas de sangre como su espada. Y sus ojos, era como el joven hume lo había imaginado, no lo veía como un alguien, sino como algo.

Pese a que esa imagen gano un poco de preocupación en algunos de sus camaradas, incluyendo a su pequeña compañera, él no se dejaría intimidar, no era la primera vez que se encontraban con un individuo claramente peligroso.

-Rex, quizás debamos…

-No.

Fue una respuesta cortante. Rex pelearía, no por que quería demostrar algo, no porque quisiese demostrar que no tenía miedo; en realidad lo tedia, siempre había tenido miedo en cada uno de sus atracos. Él pelearía porque muchos de sus compañeros todavía estaban esperando su regreso, y algunos puede que no llegaran a mañana si no comían algo.

Marche no se dejaría intimidar por algo que creía, no, por algo que sabia ni siquiera estaba hay. En su nueva percepción de las cosas, todos ellos eran falsos, no tenía que sentir remordimiento por acabar con un fragmento de la imaginación de alguien más. Solo eran cosas que estaban hay, y que él tenia que quitar den medio. Aunque eso no significa que no pudiese divertirse un poco antes.

El juez Cid, puede que él no sea real tampoco, pero eso no quiere decir que Marche no pueda estar enfadado con una cosa. Una de las razones por las que gozaría con sus gritos.

-¡Ataquen!

Un grito de combate es todo lo que hace falta para que sus compañeros, los que se encuentran ocultos en la sima de los edificios cercanos, comiencen a arremeter con sus hondas. Las hondas pueden parecer armas débiles, pero son realmente peligrosas, especialmente en las manos experimentadas. Estos niños tienen tanta experiencia como puntería, cada piedra da en el blanco: directo a la cabeza del espadachín ensangrentado. Y sin embargo, este no se molesta ni en esquivarlas.

En un combate tradicional, las leyes absolutas protegerían a los combatientes de las consecuencias que un simple ataque normal pudiese provocar, entre ellos la muerte. Un golpe en el lugar adecuado puede ocasionar la muerte, o simplemente la inconciencia, en los Jads la muerte es algo común; todos los días se vive con ella. Es un mundo donde las leyes no existen y por eso son lugares tan temidos.

El que Marche no esquive las piedras deberías haber significado su final: una muerte absurda para quien fue llamado héroe y villano.

Pero lo cierto es que él ya no necesita esquivar.

Las piedras siguen llegando: se destruyen al impacto, o caen a sus pies.

Los disparos cesan, y un grupo de niños que deben de ser solo un año más jóvenes que él lo arremete por todos los flancos.

-Los tontos.

Levanta su espada y antes de que lleguen a él da una vuelta completa, lo suficientemente rápida y mortal para no dejar a nadie completo. Fue un movimiento atroz, destinado a matar y nada más.

Rex no era estúpido ni orgulloso, lo cual consideraba la misma cosa. Sabia sus decisiones pueden causar tanto la muerte como la salvación para los suyos, y en estos momentos solo podía pensar en un método para que sus amigos se salvaran.

-¡Retirada! –Más que una orden, sonó como un grito de desesperación. Sus instintos le dijeron que algo estaba mal con este sujeto y, como un estúpido simplemente los ignoro.

A sus compañeros les extraño mucho esa orden, ya habían estado en situaciones similares; ya habían perdido amigos, y en estos momentos, muchos de ellos se llenaban de ira, toda esa ira iba dirigida al bastardo que acababa de matar a sus amigos, y ellos no iban a retirarse hasta matarlo.

Rex noto las intenciones de sus compañeros; el también estaba enfadado, pero no quería llevarlos a todos a una muerte sin sentido. Sabia que algo andaba mal con este tipo, y no fu asta que lo vio matar a sus camaradas cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿Es que no me oyeron?, ¡Retírense! –Grito con más fuerza todavía.

Pero nadie lo escucha, ¿Cómo podrían? Están demasiado enfadados para escuchar a alguien. Los que todavía no se mueven de sus posiciones lo harán al ver morir a más de sus compañeros. Este es el problema cuando alguno de ellos cae en el combate. Están tan acostumbrados a dejarse llevar por su rabia y odio, lo que los hace peligroso para cualquiera que se enfrente a ellos.

Por desgracia, se estaban enfrentando a un ser que se alimenta de la energía negativa; un monstruo que solo se hace más fuerte con cada golpe que da.

A Rex no le queda otra opción, sabe que muchos lo ven como un líder. Sin él… toda su familia se desmoronara en pedazos.

Huye.

Toma a su acompañante viera del brazo y corre.

-¡Rex! –Grita desesperada.

-Solo corre.

-Pero… nuestros amigos; ¡nuestra familia!

-Lo se, ¡lo se!

No hay otra opción, quizás algunos se salven; quizás todos caigan. No podía saberlo. En estos momentos solo podía correr con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Lo pagaría.

Ese tipo iba a pagar por lo que hizo, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Muchos de sus hermanos estaban muriendo bajo su espada, y esas muertes no quedarían impunes.

Por ahora solo podía pensar en escapar, y en que les diría a sus compañeros cuando llegara solo con Alice. Sin comida; sin sus camaradas…

Ese tipo definitivamente moriría por esto.

Detrás de él, un escenario infernal estaba siendo formado. Poco a poco los gritos estaban cesando, los únicos que se salvarían de eso serian los que fueron lo bastante sensatos para correr. Los otros solo se quedarían en el piso incapaces de volver a levantarse. La lluvia empieza a caer, lavando lo que es una espada cubierta de carnes, sangre y órganos.

Extiende sus brazos y le da cara a la lluvia, casi no a podio bañarse desde que todo comenzó y en estos momentos realmente lo necesitaba, era diferente el enfrentarse con un montón de niños que se lanzan directo a él, que a un montón de veteranos entrenados.

Por esta noche era suficiente. No quería agotarse y ser victima de algún maniaco que se encontrara en los alrededores.

Podía sentir como el ansia crecía en su interior, un ansia que iba en aumento por cada sueño consumido. Marche quería más. Este mundo se había llevado toda su vida, todo lo que conocía, incluso le arrebato a sus amigos y su hermano. Ellos habían sudo importantes para él, y ellos solo le demostraron que este mundo era más importante para ellos que cualquier lazo de amistad o fraternidad.

Marche les haría pagar por eso.

Les arrebataría todo por lo cual lo abandonaron, de ser necesario se convertiría en una pesadilla en este mundo de fantasías. Devoraría absolutamente todo en este mundo de ser necesario. Pero ellos iban a sufrir.

Todos ellos pagarían con aquello que más quieren.

Marche sabia exactamente que era aquello por lo que lo abandonaron: piernas, cabello, y una madre. Todo eso más un montón de amigos imaginarios.

-Todo… yo… me lo comeré todo.

Dentro de él una criatura se volvía cada vez más grande y fuerte por cada sueño devorado; por cada esperanza destrozada en pedazos hasta hacerse añicos.

Una bestia ruge en la oscuridad de su alma.

,

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Primer encuentro**

,**  
**

Los Jads son y siempre serán lugares sin ningún tipo de leyes, pero una ciudad no puede subsistir de crimen. Es por eso que el comercio existe incluso en los Jads: poseen tanto tabernas como tiendas y existen sitios que son un poco más seguros que otros. Una persona fácilmente puede arreglárselas para sobrevivir siempre y cuando evite los bajos fondos, evite salir por las noches y, no cause conflictos.

Por desgracia, para los fugitivos no era una opción el vivir en otro sitio que no sean los bajos fondos. En especial si dicho fugitivo causo una masacre entera cuando escapaba de la prisión.

Marche no tenia muchas opciones, sabia que con el tiempo tendría que comenzar a moverse por otras zonas. Su idea principal era la de ocultar su rostro y evitar cualquier tipo de peleas, al fin y al cabo su escape no parecía algo que se hubiese echo publico. Suponía que dada la delicadeza de la situación a nadie le convenía que se supiese que estaba libre. Especialmente a él.

Aunque para él no seria fácil el no llamar la atención un, su actitud se había deteriorado hasta el punto en que no perdonaba si alguien lo miraba gracioso, lo que pasaba frecuentemente si se toma en cuenta su guardarropa, (aunque de esta solo se burlaban los estúpidos que creían que solo era pintura roja para intimidar). Y no muchos estaban dispuestos a abrir sus tiendas a un espadachín con ropas cubiertas de sangre, eso sin mencionar la atención que llamarían esas ropas si salía del Jad. Pensó en robarlas, pero no le convenía llamar la atención por un simple robo. Esos templarios se concentraban más en los barrios altos que en los bajos y no quería ser rodeado por ellos en pleno acto de presencia.

Para ocultar su rostro se había hecho con un simple casco de hierro que cubría toda su cara, era terriblemente incomodo y el calor que sentía era infernal, pero era más conveniente que ir enseñando su cara. Los templarios parecían conocerla muy bien y, si fueron enviados para capturarlo entonces no solo tendría que ocultar su cara, ¡tenia que salir de hay!

Pero con el aumento de sus atributos, pareciese que su suerte se había reducido terriblemente.

Aun si conseguía ropa nueva, los templarios parecían haber instalado un puesto de control a las afueras del Jad Helje; justo donde los protegen sus queridas leyes, por lo que el matarlos estaba fuera de contexto.

En definitiva estaba jodido.

Se encontraba varado en el Jad de Helje, con templarios y la peor clase de criminales rodeándolo, su atuendo por si mismo lo catalogaba como sospechoso, no tenia ninguna ruta de escape y, aunque lo ignoraba, su casco lo hacia ver todavía más aterrador, lo que obviamente llamaba más la atención.

_Caos…_

Una idea lo asalto de repente.

El caos.

Él necesitaba infundir caos.

Si las leyes representaban el orden en toda región Ivalice, entonces solo debía deshacerse de ellas.

_Cid…_

Cid era el encargado de mantener el orden; él se encargaba de imponer las leyes. Las leyes que tan injustamente lo habían condenado a un año de encierro en la peor clase de infierno que pudiese existir en este mundo de fantasías.

Nuevamente podía sentir la ira creciente en su interior, afortunadamente no había nadie a su alrededor o, definitivamente más de uno hubiese acabado como una masa irreconocible en el piso. Estaba más que dispuesto a matar solo para descargar su furia.

Para empeorar todavía más su estado de humor, sabía que era imposible llegar a Cid en estos momentos. No solo porque estaba atrapado en Helje, sino porque su nueva base de trabajo se hallaba en el Palacio de Bervenia.

Si le era difícil moverse ahora, entonces le seria imposible entrar al palacio.

Si tan solo pudiese acabar con él, entonces podría aprovechar el caos que causara la ausencia de leyes. Tardarían un tiempo en recuperarse de la conmoción, y más aun en conseguir un nuevo Juez supremo. El breve tiempo en que Ivalice se convirtiera en una tierra sin ley le serviría para moverse libremente y llevar a sus antiguos "amigos".

Tendría que pelear contra aquellos traidores tarde o temprano, y sabia que era inútil esperar a que fuese en un Jad. La pelea seria definitivamente en otro lugar y, el inicio de un combate marcaria el inicio del fin en cuando un juez apareciese en el campo de batalla. Tendría a la elite yendo por su cabeza y, con las leyes en su contra, se podía catalogar como acabado.

Lo quisiese o no; sabia que Cid debía ser el primero en caer.

También podía acabar con el Juez si se veía involucrado fuera de un Jad, pero ni en su estado actual seria capas de alcanzar a un Chocobo. La simple visón de él persiguiendo a un juez en pleno campo de batalla le daba una imagen mental totalmente ridícula.

Seria más fácil si tuviese a su antiguo clan.

No le gustaba recordarlo, es cierto que paso grandes momentos pero ninguno de ellos fue real, todo esto era una simple fantasía. Tampoco era como si supiese donde están en cualquier caso, posiblemente corrieron un destino similar al suyo.

Por ahora su única prioridad era dejar Helje.

-Mierda…

No había otra forma de describir mejor su situación.

Clack

Marche sintió que su oscuridad interna estaba rugiendo, ansiaba el devorar más de este mundo de fantasías y, ese inconfundible sonido de metal contra metal era justo lo que necesitaba para descargar toda su frustración. Su pulso se acelero, su sangre hervía, y por un instante, de haberse podido ver su rostro, cualquiera hubiese confundido su caninos con colmillos.

Corrió, siguiendo el sonido de los gritos y el olor a sangre derramada. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando llego, la victoria ya era prácticamente clara para uno de los lados.

Sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención ya no fue la batalla que se estaba librando, sino uno de sus combatientes. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de batalla, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Se planto cerca del combate y comenzó a mirar. No miraba la masacre, porque no la había; el lado vencedor se estaba esforzando para no matar a nadie. Lo que su vista seguía era el combatiente del que no había podido despegar su vista desde que llego.

Esos movimientos elegantes, llenos de gracia y belleza. Era claro su oficio: esgrimidor. Su larga cabellera, ¿pelirrojo claro? ¿Rosa?

Un clan formado únicamente por vieras.

_Furia._

Un líder humano.

_Traición._

Una cara conocida.

_Odio._

Detrás de su casco, el eco que producían sus gruñidos los hacían parecer totalmente inhumano. Era como una bestia que se liberaba de sus cadenas solo para estar cara a cara con su azotador.

La chica por la que tuvo un flechazo en el pasado; cuya puñalada por ese mismo estoque que utilizaba para pelear todavía ardía.

_Muerte._

* * *

Ritz Malheur se encontraba peleando codo a codo con su clan, o eso quisiese. Shara todavía no la había perdonado por lo que paso con Marche, lo que las había distanciado un poco en este ultimo año.

La misión era en si simple: un grupo de contrabandistas de armas que hacían una parada en los Helje para abastecerse de materiales de procedencia sospechosa. Un combate simple y los sacarían del Jad para mandarlos justo a prisión.

Lo malo es que era demasiado fácil. No por nada eran considerados el clan más fuerte de todo Ivalice.

La recompensa era más de lo que se requería para una misión como esta, pero no podía quejarse, casi no había buenas misiones por lo que tenía que conformarse con algo sencillo como esto.

No fue asta que derroto al mago azul cuando su vista se desvió un poco hacia la derecha. Lo que noto le llamo un poco la atención y, extrañamente, la puso sumamente nerviosa.

Mirándola fijamente, un guerrero con ropas totalmente destrozadas y manchadas de sangre, con una gigantesca espada, y un casco que cubría su rostro estaba mirándola fijamente. De haber sido de noche y, no estar rodeada por sus compañeros, de seguro le hubiese preocupado encontrarse a alguien así. Pero sea quien sea no se encontraba en posición para intimidarla, ella ya había echo caer a más grandes. Pero, extrañamente no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente nerviosa, había algo en ese sujeto que le llamaba la atención.

Entonces se dio cuenta, ¿estaba gruñendo? No podía escucharlo bien, pero juraría que estaba gruñendo como un animal. Que ella supiera no había una clase para los humes que se centrara en su lado animal. Aunque ella no tendría que poder ejercer oficios de viera, por lo que no debería parecerle raro que ese sujeto pidiese ser de una clase de otra raza.

La espada que sujetaba ese hombre se encontraba prácticamente raspando el suelo y… temblando. ¿Miedo? No. Era la furia, no tenia que ver su cara para saber que el tipo estaba furioso. Quizás solo sea parte de los contrabandistas y, esta molesto por como estamos dándole una paliza a sus compañeros, esos fueron los primeros pensamientos de Ritz.

Pero parte de ella todavía lo dudaba. De haber estado más cerca, hubiese visto la pequeña cicatriz junto a su pecho, que ahora era visible por sus destrozadas ropas y, quizás, hubiese tenido una mejor idea de quien se encontraba detrás de ese casco. Aunque de seguro también lo hubiese negado, por lo menos hasta ver su cara.

Lo que en estos momentos veía era solo un enemigo que ya comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

Se puso en guardia frente a él y, con una sonrisa extendió su mano para hacer un ademan de "vamos". La provocación era útil para pelear con los que se enfadaban con facilidad. Y este sujeto parecía uno de ellos.

No tenía ni idea de a quien acababa de provocar…

,

Continuara…

* * *

Fue corto, pero estoy un poco apretado con el horario.

Una pequeña lista de traidores a los que Marche quiere matar y ver sufrir.

**Matar:**

Ézel Berbier.

Cid Randall.

Babus Swain.

Llednar Twem.

Remedí.

**Sufrir:**

Ritz Malheur.

Mewt Randall.

Doned Radiuju.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un día fantástico**

,**  
**

Ritz no perdería toda la confianza en sus habilidades solo por un extraño cubierto de sangre. Ella había hecho caer a dragones con un solo ataque, podía completar misiones en solitario con un perfecto éxito. Ella y todo su clan.

Su clan era el más fuerte. Habían demostrado toda su fuerza cuando se apoderaron de todos los territorios de Ivalice. Aunque Sara solía decir que más que ganado, se lo habían robado a…

Ritz sacudió su cabeza, no tenia por que pensar en eso, especialmente ahora. Ese sujeto no había demostrado signos de haber sido afectado por la provocación, aunque posiblemente se debía a que ya aparentaba estar muy enfadado. Ritz no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que de seguro ya tenia los ojos rojos de furia y, estaba dispuesto a lanzarse directo a ella en cualquier momento. Eso era lo que esperaba, un ataque directo seria fácil de esquiva y, dado lo pesado del arma no seria muy rápido, por lo que podría aprovechar el momento después del ataque para dejarlo K.O.

La sonrisa en su cara era bastante real, después de todo tenia una completa confianza en su fuerza, pese a estar en un Jad. Ella no era de las que se encojen de miedo; ella es la clase de persona que se queda para luchar, que jamás da la espada a su enemigo y pelea de frente, no necesitaba ninguna ley para protegerse o ganar fácilmente, solo necesitaba su estoque y cualquier miembro de su clan para sentirse invencible.

Los gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes, ya no necesitaba concentrarse para oírlos. Estaba apunto de atacar; Ritz lo sabia.

Eso solo la emociono, ella sabia lo fácil que era acabar con este tipo de sujetos. Solo necesitabas un tiempo para deducir sus movimientos y, la pelea estaba ganada antes de empezar.

Como esperaba, el guerrero se precipitó con un ataque de frente, lo que no esperaba era que fuese tan rápido o, que un miembro de su clan se hubiese puesto en el camino mientras peleaba con uno de los contrabandistas.

El guerrero rugió tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos en el campo de batalla. Por lo que todos vieron el sangriento espectáculo.

Más rápido de lo que Ritz penó que podía controlar ese espadón, el guerrero ensangrentado partió a la mitad a los dos estorbos que se cruzaron en su camino. La mitad superior de su compañero, junto con la otra mitad del contrabandista volaron por los aires, pero el guerrero no se detuvo. Con un nuevo rugido continuo su marcha.

Ritz estaba completamente en estado de shock. Jamás en toda su vida, a parte de las películas en su mundo, había visto a alguien matar de forma tan brutal y, lo peor de todo, acababa de ver como uno de sus amigos era cortado a la mitad. Todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lente, los cuerpos cayendo al piso, la sangre que comenzó a salir como una fuente de la parte inferior de los cuerpos antes de que cayeran, el homicida que rugía como una bestia directo a ella.

De repente, se sintió muy cansada.

Podía ver a esa bestia correr directo a ella, pero extrañamente no podía mover su cuerpo.

El espacio que parecía separarlos se fue acortándose cada vez más y, Ritz no parecía darse cuente. En ese momento a parte de los cuerpos en el suelo su mente estaba completamente en blanco. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de la espada que se levantaba sobre ella cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba y, lo que estaba pasando: estaba peleando… en un Jad.

Con un movimiento rápido y torpe, salto hacia atrás en lugar de esquivar de lado como lo había planeado. Solo fue un centímetro, pero la espada estuvo tan cerca que pudo oler la sangre en esa hoja, el hedor era tan fuerte que por un instante sintió deseos de vomitar.

El horrible olor a sangre y muerte hicieron que perdiera la poca concentración que había recuperado y, callo de espaladas al piso.

El espadón impacto tan fuertemente en el suelo que levantó una enorme nube de polvo; de haberla impactado de seguro la hubiese partido por la mitad.

Lo primero que Ritz pensó es que nuevamente lo levantaría, pero no hizo nada. El guerrero se quedo totalmente quieto, como si estuviese meditando algo importante o, decidiendo como la mataría. Ese segundo pensamiento la puso algo nerviosa, pero rápidamente paso su vista a su compañero caído y, todas sus dudas y temores fueron sustituidas por la furia. Ese hombre había matado a un miembro de su clan; a uno de sus amigos.

Pero, ella seguía sin poder moverse, todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar esos inhumanos gruñidos que provenían detrás del casco.

Detrás del guerrero, una figura camuflada se preparaba para atacar. Se trataba de Rozie, su oficio era el de asesina. Aunque nunca había matado a nadie, no iba a dejar que ese sujeto matara a Ritz del mismo modo que había matado a Matilde. Solo necesitaba un momento para apuntar bien su golpe y…

El guerrero dio un fuerte golpe hacia atrás y, nuevamente, un cuerpo callo echo pedazos.

El asesino volvió su atención a Ritz. Su postura era derecha, y la punta de la espada descansaba en el piso. Solo la veía, gruñendo bajo ese casco, temblando de rabia.

Todos, incluyendo a los contrabandistas, se quedaron viendo la escena, nadie parecía poder moverse. Ellos no eran asesinos; no estaban dispuestos a matar.

Los contrabandistas ya habían oído los rumores sobre un monstruo que mataba horrendamente a todo lo que se atravesase en el camino, pero no creyeron que se toparían con él un sitio limítrofe con los barrios más altos. Una de las razones por las que fácilmente los habían descubierto en primer lugar.

Ya había pasado un minuto entero y, ese lunático no se había movido.

Ritz solo podía verlo, su cara había cambiado completamente de la imagen de la confianza absoluta, a la furia y desesperación. Se había mordido el labio inferior tan fuertemente que este comenzó a sangrar. Estaba inmóvil, ya había pensado en como acabar con él, pero no tenia idea de que tan rápido era o, que clase de habilidades tenia, quizás poseía una que pudiese eludir fácilmente su habilidad de premonición, entonces seria ella la que acabaría partida en dos.

El guerrero llevó su mano libre hacia el casco, como si estuviese apunto de quitárselo pero…

* * *

Una flecha impacto sobre el hombro derecho de Marche, el dolor que sintió fue suficiente para que el espadón se resbalara de su mano y callera al piso, antes de poder ver algo, una segunda flecha llego para ser implantada a solo unos centímetros de distancia de la primera. El dolor volvió a arremeter contra él. Su rugido fue remplazado por un grito de dolor.

-¡Sal de hay!

Esa voz era inconfundible para él. La compañera y mejor amiga de Ritz: Shara.

Esa maldita viera le había arrojado dos flechas al hombro y, de no haber levantado su brazo para que la tercera impactara contra él, de seguro habría atravesado su casco y la punta habría salida por detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Shara! –Grito Ritz.

Marche seguía adolorido por las tres flechas en su cuerpo, pero eso no le impido moverse hacia una zona segura entre los edificios que los rodeaban. Él sabia que sin sus habilidades tenia desventaja en los ataques a larga distancia y, las flechas puntiagudas con una hoja de doble filo, eran realmente diferentes a un montón de piedras lanzadas por un grupo de niños.

Ritz parecía haber recobrado el sentido cuando escucho la voz de su amiga. Se puso rápidamente de pie, con la intención de atacar, pero otra flecha arrojada muy cerca de su pie la detuvo.

-¡Te dije que salieras de hay, todavía es peligroso! –Nuevamente le grito Shara.

Seguía siendo tan intuitiva como siempre. Era cierto, Marche tenia suficiente fuerza para arrancarle la cabeza a Ritz solo con sus manos, pero en estos momentos solo podía utilizar su brazo izquierdo y, eso si no tomaba en cuenta la flecha que estaba incrustada en su antebrazo.

Estaba realmente furioso ahora y, dispuesto a salir para destrozar a todos.

_Peligroso._

Era demasiado peligroso, no poseía el quipo necesario para bloquear las flechas y, sin sus habilidades no podía ser inmune a ellas.

_Huye._

No le quedaba otra, tenia que huir.

Comenzó a correr, sin su espadón era inhumanamente rápido, puede que incluso tan rápido como un Chocobo. Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, tenia que moverse mientras esquivaba flechas, lo que hizo su escape más complicado.

Un paladín, uno de los contrabandistas, se puso en su camino y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo. Marche lo tomo por el cuello, lo levantó en el aire y lo estrello contra la pared antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyo todo el muro; matando al paladín al instante.

No vasta decir que nadie se atrevió a meterse en su marcha después de eso.

* * *

Ritz solo podía ver como ese guerrero escapaba de solo un montón de flechas y, se pregunto porque había estado tan asustada. No fue hasta que vio los cuerpos de Rozie y Matilde, cuando lo recordó.

Los contrabandistas aprovecharon ese momento para escapar, ya habían tenido suficiente por ese día.

Ritz de dio cuente de que Shara se acercaba a ella.

-Shara… -Dijo con una sonrisa –Gracias por salvar-

SPLAM

Ritz callo al suelo.

Shara le había dado una bofetada.

-Ritz… -Su voz era furiosa; cargada de veneno –Te advertí sobre lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo Helje y, sobre el extraño comportamiento de los jueces a su alrededor, un buen líder se hubiese tomado la decencia de escuchar y, quizás, dos vidas se hubiesen salvado hoy.

Ritz no podía decir nada. Era cierto, Shara le había advertido de las extrañas actividades en Helje y, de su mal presentimiento sobre hacer cualquier tipo de misiones allí, pero Ritz no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por un par de rumores, de echo, deseaba poder descubrir la causa de estos y, para su desgracia, lo había encontrado.

Su exceso de confianza en sus habilidades y la des sus compañeros le había costado caro.

-Los que todavía tengan el estomago en su sitio, ayúdenme a llevar los cuerpos. Creo que sus familias querrán darles un buen lugar donde poder llorarlos.

Algunos se quedaron para ayudar a Shara, otros simplemente se fueron, sin saber siquiera si podrían continuar en el clan después de esto.

Ritz solo se quedo en el piso.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. Dos miembros de su clan habían muerto y, Shara la consideraba la única responsable. Lo peor de todo es que se sentía sumamente responsable, pero no podía dejar que las lágrimas la venciesen, ella era la líder después de todo. Tenia que demostrar una actitud serena y decidida. Se limpio los ojos y ayudo con los cadáveres de dos de sus más grandes amigas

En la noche, cuando todos durmieran, ese es el momento en que lloraría.

* * *

Marche estaba sentado contra la pared de un callejón pensando en su escenario actual: todas sus salidas estaban bloqueadas por templarios, lo buscaban por todo Helje, tenía tres flechas aparentemente envenenadas en su cuerpo, había perdido su arma y la oportunidad de vengarse de Ritz. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente, fue un día fantástico.

,

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nueva perspectiva**

,

Marche se encontraba jadeando contra la pared, no tenia ni idea de como proceder ahora. En su pequeño estuche poseía un antídoto, dos pociones, seis vendajes y cuatro colas de fénix, no es que pudiese encontrar nada más. Necesitaba tratar sus heridas con urgencia: si no extraía las flechas, contrarrestaba el veneno y vendaba sus heridas, lo más seguro es que morirá patéticamente y, sin hacer pagar a los traidores que lo condenaron al infierno.

En el pasado, cuando todavía viajaba con su clan, las heridas de los Jad eran tratadas por los magos blancos. Aunque en estos momentos no contaba con uno para aliviar tanto el dolor, como para contrarrestar el veneno. No es que le importara tanto, no necesitaba a nadie de este mundo imaginario que le ayudara con sus heridas. Podía sentir como el dolor disminuía poco a poco. Lo que sea que lo hizo más fuerte, parecía estar tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Lo que sea que estuviese tratando de sanarlo no podría hacerlo solo, era hora de hacer su parte.

Tomo la flecha que descansaba junto a su pecho. En cuanto toco la flecha pudo sentir una nueva oleada de dolor, reprimió un gruñido, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera su pequeño escondite. Presiono más fuerte la flecha y, comenzó a tirar.

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un horrible grito inundo todo el Jad. Era por esto que tanto los odiaba, con leyes uno no debe preocuparse del terrible dolor de ser herido por flechas o balas, pero en los Jads era diferente…

Su herida comenzó a sangrar, trato de tomar una poción para aliviar el dolor antes de ocuparse de la hemorragia, pero se dio cuenta de que estúpidamente no se había quitado el casco. Esa maldita cosa seguía arriba y no se había percatado de eso, era por eso que le costaba tanto trabajo respirar. Se saco apresuradamente el casco y lo tiro aun lado, nuevamente comenzaron los jadeos.

Tomo una poción, le quito la tapa y se la tomo tan rápido que se atraganto. Su tos solo aumento más su dolor.

No tenía tiempo para esperar a que el dolor disminuyera, tenia que trabajar lo más rápido posible.

Más rápido que con la anterior, tomó la segunda flecha, la más cercana a su corazón y, la extrajo violentamente. Otro grito que trato inútilmente de reprimir sonó por todo el Jad. Casi pierde el cono cimiento, pero todavía faltaba una flecha y, tampoco se había tomado el antídoto.

Su furia hacia esa maldita Viera aumento todavía más, ya se la cobraría, le haría pasar por un dolor todavía más intensó de lo que él estaba sufriendo ahora.

Con un toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, jalo de la última flecha que se hallaba en su antebrazo. La sangre salpico todo el piso, no solo la del antebrazo, sino que también estaba perdiendo sangre por sus otras heridas.

Respiro pesadamente mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al dolor, luego tomo difícilmente la botella con el antídoto y, con un poco más de control, extrajo la tapa y se la bebió con más calma; eso solo se ocuparía del veneno, pero no del dolor o la perdida de sangre. Otro arranque de tos casi hace que vomite el antídoto.

Difícilmente se quito los harapos que cubrían toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. Antes que nada, tenia que ocuparse de las heridas cerca del pecho, por desgracia fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaba otra poción. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo olvidado. Una vez consumida, se preparo para aplicarse los vendajes, todavía podía sentir los efectos del veneno dentro de él.

Casi pierde la conciencia, pero pudo mantenerlo lo suficiente para terminar de cubrir los dos pequeños agujeros cerca de su pecho, la hemorragia ya había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que solo tenía que preocuparse de que ninguna se infectara. Comenzó a vendar su brazo y, solo cuando termino, decidió que podía darse el lujo de descansar un poco.

Se quedo dormido, nuevamente, ese sueño o pesadilla donde todo regresaba a la normalidad comenzó a tragárselo. Pero esta vez, la sombra de un enorme lobo negro acompaño cada una de las escenas. No interactuaba con nadie; ni emitía ningún sonido, solo se dedicaba a observar.

* * *

El juez Cid ya no podía soportar a esos templarios, no habían echo nada más que trabajar por su cuenta, ni tampoco parecían estar dando resultado. Hasta ahora solo habían causado problemas: cerraban los caminos, inspeccionaban cualquier tipo de embarques sin importar su sospechosa procedencia, interrogaban a cualquiera que salía de los Jads sin importar de quien se tratase y, lo peor de todo es que todavía seguían refiriéndose al criminal como: Marche.

Eso era el colmo, Cid ya no aguantaba más su presencia. No importa si fue una orden de Llednar, estaba decidido a echarlos. De ser necesario él mismo se haría cargo de ese criminal, pero los templarios tendrían que irse.

Por desgracia, el Don Juez Cid no tenia ni idea que al deshacerse de los templarios estaría quitando la única barrera que se interponía en el camino de una terrible bestia.

* * *

Marche se despertó serenamente, no sabia cuanto había estado fuera, pero no le importaba. Todos los días eran exactamente iguales para él. Con dificultad comenzó a levantarse, se dio cuenta de todavía no se había cubierto la parte superior, aunque ya no podría utilizar esos harapos, así que solo comenzó a caminar, no podía quedarse tanto tiempo en un solo lugar.

Antes de irse, noto el casco en el piso, lo iba a necesitar si quería mantener su identidad oculta, eso y un mejor equipo. Si solo tres flechas envenenadas podían dejarlo en ese estado, entonces necesitaría un mejor equipo que el que traía puesto. Sin mencionar una nueva arma...

No podía depender solo de sus nuevas habilidades físicas, necesitaba armas; más que una. Necesitaba tanto de corta como de larga distancia. Un arco no seria tan rápido si se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, entonces recordó que en Ivalice también se podían conseguir armas de artillería. Solo necesitaba hacerse con unas, pero principalmente necesitaba otro espadón, más fuerte que el antiguó. Otras espadas y cuchillos también le serian útil…

Comenzó a hacer una pequeña lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba, con su antiguo arsenal no hubiese podido llegar muy lejos. En cierta forma, Shara le había echo un favor. Le había mostrado que necesitaría más que una mugrienta espada para lograr su objetivó.

Se acordaría de agradecérselo adecuadamente la próxima vez que la viera…

Por ahora solo podía pensar en hallar un lugar seguro para poder sanar. No necesitaría mucho tiempo para eso, podía sentir como la fortaleza regresaba a cada parte de su cuerpo, todo el daño se habría reparado para mañana y, comenzaría su pequeña "casería de objetos".

,

Continuara…

* * *

Posiblemente el capitulo más corto que he escrito, pero como dije estoy corto de tiempo.

Originalmente los dos capítulos anteriores mas este tendrían que armar el cuatro, pero tuve que dividirlo en tres partes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pesadilla asesina **

,

Doned se encontraba actualmente haciendo las compras en la ciudad de Sprohm, quizás no podía ayudar en el campo de batalla pero al menos podía hacer las compras. Admitía que era un poco incomodo el ser tratado como "el chico de los recados", pero era su deber ayudar de cualquier manera a quienes le habían dado tanto. Ellos eran su familia ahora y definitivamente haría todo lo que este en sus manos para no ser una carga demasiado grande.

No paso mucho antes de llegar al pequeño mercado, solo tenia que comprar algunos suministros básicos que se utilizan en combate: pociones, antídotos, colas de fénix, agujas, etc. No se podía permitir el gastar mucho, ya que las ultimas misiones no habían sido muy lucrativas para el clan. Era realmente una mala temporada para todos los clanes, la mayoría de las misiones con buenas pagas estaban reservados para clanes con mayor experiencia, como el clan de Ritz. Ese clan era considerado el más fuerte de todo Ivalice, por lo que Doned se permitió una sonrisa de orgullo al pensar en la relación que mantenía con su líder.

Ritz era una gran chica y, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, le hubiese gustado que ella y su hermano tuviesen por lo menos una cita. Era más que obvia la atracción mutua que sentían. Aunque eso no le impidió a Ritz dar el golpe de gracia en el momento final, ese era un recuerdo que no tenía por que recordar, le bastaba con los buenos momentos, no necesitaba amargarse la existencia pensando en su hermano y de como había tratado de destruir el mundo.

Este mundo podía darles todo lo que una vez desearon, por lo que jamás entenderá el por que su hermano se obsesiono tanto por destruirlo y, definitivamente, no quería saberlo. En cualquier caso, ya nadie tendría que preocuparse por él.

Si Marche quería su antiguo y estúpido mundo de nuevo, pues ya lo tenia; sin ellos, claro esta. Marche ya estaba en casa. Eso se había convertido en su mantra últimamente. Era como si una parte de él deseara desesperadamente el convencerse de que Marche se encontraba en casa, lo cual no tenia sentido. Doned sabia que estaba en casa, eso le dijeron.

Marche estaba en casa.

Marche regreso a su mundo.

Marche ya no volverá.

Ese último pensamiento lo estremeció. El hecho que su hermano allá tratado de destruir al mundo no quiere decir que lo odiase o que no quisiese volver a verlo, pero sabía que era imposible. Todo lo que a Doned le quedaba era su clan y nada más. En realidad, últimamente no había tenido mucho contacto con Ritz, quizás se deba al echo de que era el hermano de Marche, pero a Ritz se le veía un tanto incomoda cuando estaban juntos.

Es extraño, por un segundo este mundo no le pareció tan espectacular como antes.

Este era el mundo por el cual había dejado a su hermano atrás, por lo que no podía quejarse. El mundo de ahora tenía mucho que ofrecer, no solo su salud.

Decidió dejar descansar un poco su cabeza de tantos pensamientos y poso su vista en un pequeño aviso pegado en la pares. El aviso era bastante resiente y la palabra URGENTE se encontraba resaltada:

_Se les avisa a todos los ciudadanos de Ivalice que tengan cuidado al pasar por los Jads, últimamente escapo un criminal realmente peligroso de la prisión. El criminal en cuestión mato a una gran cantidad de guardias antes de que un juez pudiese entrar en escena. No hay una descripción exacta del criminal en cuestión, por lo que solo se puede advertir que se tenga sumo cuidado al entrar en cualquier tipo de Jad. _

_El prófugo no dudara en matar en cualquier tipo de confrontación. _

_Si tiene alguna información útil sobre su paradero o a tenido contacto con él, por favor de contactar con las autoridades en la prisión de Sprohm. _

_Firmado: _

_ Capitán Mateo sterlink, líder del escuadrón de elite de templarios del castillo de Bervenia._

Algo dentro de Doned comenzó a temblar. No sabía exactamente que era pero tenía un horrible presentimiento en su interior, como si acabase de enterarse de que algo horrible lo estuviese cazando, fue cuando recordó su pesadilla.

Sus pelos se pusieron de punta, el sudor comenzó a hacerse presente, la piel se le puso de gallona y la respiración empezó a pesarle. La pesadilla había sido sumamente brutal, y eso era decir poco tomando en cuenta que un monstruo le había cortado las pierna y se las había comido frente a él. Para empeorarlo todo ya era bastante tarde, y desde la pesadilla a Doned no le agradaba mucho salir en la oscuridad.

Era infantil, pero Doned era solo un niño; un niño que ya no tenia a su hermano mayor para escudarse de los malos momentos.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Grito Cid.

El Juez Cid no parecía muy complació con lo que había encontrado. Apenas logro detener la imprenta lo bastante rápido como para cortar la parte más importante del aviso que Mateo tenía planeado lanzar. En el original se daba un nombre y una descripción del criminal, por lo que al Juez Cid estaba totalmente furioso por como trataban el nombre de Marche.

-Lo que querías –Respondió Mateo.

-Esto no es lo que quería –Replico Cid furioso. –Lo que yo quería es que se alertara al público y que se diera a conocer la verdadera identidad del prófugo. Este aviso que casi saca a la luz, hace ver como si Marche fuese el responsable de todas las muertes –Estrello el aviso contra la mesa, justo en frente de Mateo.

-Porque Marche Radiuju es el responsable –Mateo le respondió de lo más calmado. –Ya va siendo hora de que lo acepté, le guste o no su chico se a ganado el nombre de asesino, y uno de los peores debo agregar.

-Quiero que se vayan –Cid escupió cada palabra con veneno puro.

Mateo starlik se permitió una mirada de incredulidad por un segundo. –No sabe lo que dice.

-Sí, lo se. –Cid estaba decidido –Usted y sus templarios han sido una gran molestia desde que Llednar los trajo, ya no necesito de unos malditos estirados que solo causen pánico y disturbios por toda Ivalice –Cid emprendió la retirada –Esta es una orden directa capitán: lárguense.

-No sabe lo que esta haciendo, Juez –Mateo ya no sonaba tan calmado como al principio.

-Se perfectamente lo que hago, capitán.

Por desgracia para Cid, esa no seria la última vez que tendría que tratar con el Capitán Mateo Starlink. Él no era un hombre que se daba provecido tan fácilmente, mucho menos cuando era insultado.

En cuanto a Cid, él solo tendría que esperar a que los templarios se dispersaran de los al redores de los Jads y luego mandaría a algunos de sus hombres para remplazarlos. La idea de los puestos de control no era tan mala, pero tendría que haber unos cuantos cambios.

* * *

Marche ya había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y, actualmente se encontraba buscando lo básico para sobrevivir, lo que no era fácil tomando en cuenta donde se encontraba. Hasta ahora solo podía permanecer oculto y esperar a que algún pequeño grupo con algo que valga la pena pasara. En su interior se sentía como un bandido cualquiera, era realmente humillante el tener que reducirse a eso, pero solo lo haría hasta tener otra arma lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a los templarios de la zona. Ellos si tenían buenas armas.

Fue mientras esperaba cuando escucho hablar a un pequeño grupo que se acercaba.

-Les digo, kupo. Ese sujeto lo estrello contra la pared y la destrozo completamente, kupo.

-Eso es imposible, nadie podría hacer algo como eso.

-Es cierto, es imposible que un simple humano lo haga.

Parecían estar hablando de una pelea resiente, aunque Marche se intereso más por el Bangaa, ellos acostumbraban a tener armas bastante grandes, justo lo que buscaba.

-De haber estado hay me los hubiese cargado a todos con mi lanza fácilmente –Se jacto el Bangaa.

-No, un buen tiro con mi arco hubiese bastado.

-En serio chicos, eso era realmente aterrador, kupo –El Moguri parecía desesperado por convencerlos – Corto por la mitad a tres personas, kupo.

Bueno, esa pelea comenzaba a parecerle familiar. Le recordó un poco al encuentro que tubo con Ritz.

-Ja, claro. Eso no es más que una excusa para justificar que perdieron un embarque.

-¡No lo perdimos, kupo! –Grito el Moguri –Aunque lo hubiésemos echo de no haber aparecido esa cosa del espadón, kupo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Otro clan no ataco, kupo –El Moguri suspiro –De no haber aparecido esa cosa de seguro ya estaríamos todos en la cárcel, kupo.

-Supongo que es difícil comercial con armas y no llamar la atención.

¿Armas? Si eran contrabandistas entonces no tendría que arriesgarse mucho con los templarios, podía obtener todo lo que quería de ellos. Podría emboscarlos ahora, seria fácil para él el acabar con ellos, pero tenia que mantener al menos uno con vida si quería las armas, lo que para él era casi imposible.

Tres fantasías de un mundo imaginario que había destrozado su vida. Tenia que controlarse para no despedazarlos en este momento.

_Síguelos._

Tenia que controlarse y seguirlos directo a la fuente, una vez hay podía comerse cuanto sueño quería.

Por ahora tenia que mantenerse oculto.

* * *

Marche los siguió hasta entrado a una de las zonas más altas de Helje, no le sorprendía que los hubiesen descubierto tan fácil si comerciaban en este tipo de zonas. Marche los siguió hasta que se metieron en un edificio bastante custodiado, de seguro era su base de operaciones y posiblemente donde guardaban la mercancía. Era realmente obvio el que algo sucio estaba pasando en ese lugar, le sorprendió el no haberse dado cuenta antes, ya que él mismo había vagado por todo Helje al no tener ningún lugar donde huir.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche por lo que podía moverse fácilmente por las sombras. Podía solo acabar con todos, pero eso solo atraería a los templarios, por lo que tendría que hacer de Hitman si quería algo. Marche ya no era de los que evitan un conflicto directo, era en realidad todo lo contrario. Cuando peleaba era cruel y brutal, eso se debe a que no debe tener piedad de cosas que ni siquiera están hay en primer lugar. Todo en su perspectiva era solo una ilusión sin sentido, un patético mundo de sueños que trataba de imitar el final fantasy.

El edificio era de unos tres pisos, toda la parte delantera estaba custodiada tanto en la entrada como en los edificios cercanos. Por lo que decidió probar suerte por la parte trasera. Para su suerte, ninguno de los contrabandistas pensó que alguien pudiese meterse por la parte trasera, ya que la única ventana se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Para Marche eso no era nada, había destrozado fácilmente las paredes solo con sus puños, por lo que no le costo el enterrar sus dedos en la piedra dura y comenzar a escalar. Le sorprendía el que nadie sospechara que alguien pudiese mentarse tan fácilmente como él, aunque puede que hubiese una trampa en la ventana por lo que no podía confiarse demasiado.

Cuando llego asta la ventana se asomo parcialmente, como pensó había francotirador Viera resguardando la ventana, aunque parecía haberse quedado dormido en una silla frente a la ventana. Eso era demasiada suerte en un día, la ventana ya estaba abierta en caso de que el francotirador tuviese que dispara contra los intrusos por lo que se metió fácilmente. Al entrar se situó detrás del francotirador y cuidadosamente le rompo el cuello mientras dormía. Pensó en arrojarlo por la ventana, pero si alguien pasaba y no encontraba a nadie podrían sospechar.

En silencio se dirigió a la puerta y miro por la rendija. Nada.

No se confió, sabía que su suerte se había ido por el traste por lo que tenía que proceder con sumo cuidado. En especial ahora, en medio de una guarida de contrabandistas de armas.

Al abrir la puerta miró hacía los lados, para su suerte el pasillo estaba vacío, aunque podía escuchar pasos en la otras habitaciones, sin mencionar los murmullos. Cerró la puerta en silencio y procedí a iniciar su pequeño juego de silent assasing. No podía negar que parte de él estaba excitado por esto: encuentra las armas sin alertar a los criminales de tú presencia.

Marche comenzó a inspeccionar las demás habitaciones por las rendijas. En dos de ellas había algunos contrabandistas durmiendo, mientras que en otra estaban discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería o jugando al póquer. Decidió no interrumpir y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando comenzó a descender escucho pisadas en los pasillos inferiores, parece que había algunos a los que se los había puesto a hacer guardia. Bien podía deshacerse de ellos mientras buscaba las armas. Parte de él se estaba divirtiendo mucho, ya que en cierta forma este mundo era un juego y ya que estaba atrapado ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco?

Cuando uno de los guardias estaba pasando Marche lo siguió por detrás, al pasar por una puerta la revisó por la rendija, parece que alguien estaba durmiendo hay dentro. Se metió sin alertar al guardia. Dentro se encontraba una hume dormida, cerca de una pequeña mesa había un plato con restos de comida y los cubiertos. Tomó el cuchillo, se acercó a la cama y le cubrió el rosto con las sabanas. No lo hizo porque no podía verla cuando la matara, sino porque quería protegerse de que la sangre pudiese mancharlo. Presiono su boca a través de las sabanas y le enterró el cuchillo en su cuello. La sabana impidió que la sangre salpicara. Marche continuo en esa posición hasta que dejo de moverse. Luego busco otro juego de sabanas en el armario, puso la almohada cuidadosamente sobre la herida y luego cubrió el cuerpo con las sabanas. Cualquiera que entre tendría que acercarse para saber que algo estaba mal.

Se quedo contra la puerta hasta que pudo escuchar al guardia pasar. La abrió y rápidamente le rompió el cuello, el macabro sonido resonó por todo el pasillo por lo que tubo que moverse un poco más rápido para ocultar el cuerpo en la habitación junto con el otro. Lo metió debajo de la cama y se quedo alerta por si alguien había escuchado y quería cerciorarse si algo fuera de lo común estaba pasado.

Al no escuchar nada se decidió a salir. Marche llego a la conclusión de que la seguridad en este sitio era terrible. La mayoría de los hombres se encontraban haciendo de vagos en lugar de trabajar. No era necesario inspeccionar las demás puertas para saberlo.

Cuando llego a las escaleras, la parte inferior estaba un poco más atestada de contrabandistas que las dos superiores y la seguridad parecía un poco más fuerte. Lo más seguro es que las armas se encontraran cerca.

Mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar por donde inspeccionar mejor el área se dio cuenta de que más guardias se acercaban por las escaleras que acababa de bajar, tuvo que meterse en la habitación más cercana sin comprobar si estaba vacía o no. Para su suerte, no lo estaba.

Detrás de él se encontraban tres de los Bangaas mas grandes que había visto, dos Vieras y cuatro Moguris. Marche se preparo para lo que mejor sabia hacer.

-Eres el nuevo –Pregunto el bangaa.

-¿Eh? Ah… si –Mache contestó con algo de duda.

-¿Entonces que demonios haces aquí? ¿No te han asignado algo que hacer todavía? –El Bangaa parecía bastante irritado.

Marche decidió que era una gran oportunidad para conseguir lo que quería.

-Se supone que debía… eh… resguardar la mercancía.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto… me perdí.

-Dios con estos nuevos –Dijo una Viera con un tono de burla.

-No entiendo por que siguen contratando a estos incompetentes.

El Bangaa se acercó peligrosamente a Marche –Esta vez voy a llevarte, pero si vuelves a interrumpirnos te hare recordar el por que los Jads son conocidos como lugares sin ley.

Cuando el Bangaa tomó a Marche por el hombro, Marche se tubo que reprimir para no arrancarle el brazo. No le gustaba ser tocado por estas cosas, aunque ahora no tenía muchas opciones…

El Bangaa condujo a Marche hacia una puerta al final del pasillo, parecía la más vigilada y nadie parecía reparar en su presencia, por lo que deben de pensar que solo es uno de los nuevos.

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –Marche estaba un poco desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Parece que te cuesta hablar bastante.

Marche no podía negarlo, un año encerrado sin compañía de nadie a excepción de la oscuridad y una bestia imaginaria no lo habían vuelto la persona más sociable.

-Mmm… un poco –Trato de responder.

-Da igual, en este trabajo más le vale a uno no hablar de más.

Al pasar por la puerta se encontraron en un pasillo bastante estrecho y al final un Moguri se encontraba resguardando una puerta. Cuando los dos se acercaron Marche temió que su pequeña triquiñuela se pudiese ir por el caño.

-¿Algún problema, kupo? –Pregunto el Moguri un tanto confundido.

-Dímelo tú, se supone que este rapaz se encargaría de la guardia.

-Pues yo acabo de llegar, tampoco recuerdo que me hallan informado de un cambio, kupo.

Al demonio.

Marche tiro del brazo del Bangaa y se situó detrás de él, con un movimiento eficaz le partió el cuello. Antes de que el Moguri pudiese dar alarma, Marche lo tomo del cuello y lo presiono tan fuerte que una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada de entre sus dedos.

La puerta parecía estar cerrada con un gran candado y no quería perder su tiempo buscando una llave por lo que solo lo tamo y tiro hacia atrás, el candado se hiso pedazos y la puerta se abrió. Se llevó los cuerpos adentro y trato de limpiar un poco la sangre del piso.

Adentro de la habitación se encontraban una gran cantidad de cajas, algunas de ellas ya estaban abiertas y se podía reconocer el innegable brillo de las armas y armaduras.

Marche comenzó a abrir las cajas una a una mientras trataba de decidirse que podría utilizar. Si su equipo era muy pesado le costaría un poco moverse, por lo que decidió descartar las armaduras pesadas, aunque no todas sus partes. Se coloco una armadura que cubría principalmente toda la zona del frente y dejaba expuestos los brazos, en el brazo izquierdo de coloco parte de una armadura Maximilliam, mientras que dejo libre el derecho.

Encontró unas grebas que parecían estar echas de un material bastante resistente y liguero por lo que no dudo en remplazar las que ya tenia. En cuanto a sus pies, decidió mantenerse descalzo, últimamente le costaba mucho moverse con zapatos. Para mejorar un poco la defensa de sus piernas encontró unas protecciones de aceró y se las coloco.

Decidió conservar el casco, si se volvía a encontrar con Ritz, quería que lo reconociese.

Con la armadura lista, solo faltaban las armas.

Primero que nada busco un cinturón de combate que pudiese guardar gran cantidad de armas. Cuando lo encontró se lo coloco con cuidado, también poseía un tirante que pasaba por el hombro derecho que le permitía guardar cuchillos. Se armo con dos espadas cortas de aceró que coloco en la cintura, dos cuchillos de combate en la parte trasera, y en la parte delantera del tirante coloco otros cuatro. Tomó dos pistolas y las coloco cerca de los cuchillos en la parte trasera, y una más de mayor calibre en la delantera, guardo algunas municiones en pequeños estuches del cinturón y se dedico a buscar lo que realmente necesitaba.

Busco y busco por todas las cajas, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar un espadón que lo conformase, la mayoría de las armas mas grandes y fuertes eran de mala calidad y de seguro se destruirían antes del primer golpe. Era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo eran de contrabando.

Fue en una de sus pequeñas búsquedas cuando noto una pequeña inscripción en una de las cajas: Cadoan. Ese nombre le era familiar, tan familiar que se tomó su tiempo para pensar un poco en donde lo había escuchado antes. Tenia que ser el nombre de una ciudad, ya que muchas de las cajas tenían nombres familiares, y esta…

_Traidor._

Algo golpeo a Marche en ese momento, Cadoan era el lugar en donde solía cambiar sus tarjetas de anti-ley en el guardatarjetas con…

-Ézel… -La rabia que desprendió de ese nombre fue tan grande que parte de él solo quería salir y comenzar una nueva masacre.

_Oportunidad._

Esperen, esta era su oportunidad. Los guardias de afuera no parecían tan despiertos, por lo que solo tenía que esconder los cuerpos en las otras cajas y ocultarse en las que se dirigen a Cadoan. Tendría que limpiar un poco la sangre frente a la puerta y la que todavía esta perdiendo el Moguri en el piso, pero podría funcionar. Después de un año de encierro el estar atrapado en una caja seria un simple paseo.

Pero todavía estaba el problema de los templarios y su puesto de guardia, aunque no es que tuviese muchas opciones.

Tomó los cuerpos y los oculto en cajas con otras direcciones, empezó a limpiar la sangre del piso y cuando estuvo más o menos aceptable se oculto en la caja que iba directo a Cadoan.

,

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Comienza la cacería**

,

-¡Alarma! ¡Alarma! –Comenzó a gritar un ninja contrabandista -¡Alarma, malita sea!

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¿Qué que pasa? Pierre esta muerto, eso es lo que pasa –Respondió bruscamente.

-¿Pierre?

-Nuestro vigía del tercer piso. Alguien le rompió el cuello.

La declaración basto para no hacer más preguntas y comenzar a dar la alarma por toda la base. El que alguien matase al su vigía no podía ser nada bueno, en especial en ese negocio. En mucho menos tiempo que el de cualquier banda de origen desorganizado, todos comenzaron una búsqueda desesperada del responsable, no se podía descartar el hecho de que pudo ser alguno de ellos, pero por ahora lo mejor era reunirlos a todos y asegurarse de que no hubiese más victimas y, más importante, que la mercancía estuviese bien.

Reimond, el líder de la banda, se acercó a los guardias que todavía custodiaban las puertas de su pequeño tesoro ilegal.

-¿Han visto algo sospechoso? ¿Alguien se ha metido a la cámara? –Pregunto bastante irritado.

-Eh, no que sepamos, creo –Respondió con un poco de vacilación.

-¡¿Cómo que "creo"?!

-Qu-quiero decir que quizás, aunque no pusimos demaciad –

Antes de terminar, Reimond lo hizo bruscamente a un lado y se metió.

Lo que vio lo lleno de preocupación absoluta. En el piso cerca de la puerta se encontraba el candado totalmente hecho pedazos, sin mencionar los restos de sangre seca en el piso. Eso era una mala señal para alguien en su posición.

Saco su espada y se abalanzo hacia la pequeña habitación donde guardaban su mercancía. Estaba vacío. En el piso se podía ver algo de sangre, pero era mínima, como si alguien hubiese tratado inútilmente de limpiarla. En cuanto a la mercancía, todas las cajas estaban serradas. De haber entrado un ladrón hubiese necesitado por lo menos una palanca para abrirlas, pero ninguna de las cajas parecía haber sido forzada. Aunque Reimond centro su atención a una que parecía parcialmente abierta. Cuando se noto que era la del próximo embarque a Cadoan, estaba casi seguro que a diferencia de las otras esta tubo que ser abierta. Estaba a punto de asegurarse de que la mercancía siguiese hay pero…

-¡Jefe! –Gritó un soldado desde la puerta –Encontramos dos cadáveres más en el segundo piso.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamo mientras le daba un golpe a la tapa de la caja –Sellen adecuadamente esta y manden ya mismo estos embarque.

-E- entendido, jefe.

-También quiero que se reúna a todos cuando terminen, quiero saber si fue uno de los nuestro el responsable, ¿y donde demonios esta el vigilante de esta puerta? –Grito mientras se dirigía al segundo piso, donde estaban dos victimas más de un asesino desconocido.

No pasaron más de dos horas cuando algunos hombres llegaron para recoger las cajas, antes que nada sellaron la que estaba parcialmente abierta y, que resulto ser la más pesada de todas. Era cierto que contenía armas para Cadoan, pero el peso era demasiado para un montón de espadas de acero, uno se vio tentado a abrir la caja y ver porque tanto escandalo, pero fue detenido por sus compañeros por miedo a ser castigados si los descubrían.

El embarque fue puesto en una carreta guiada por dos Chocobos y cubiertas por una funda verde para ocultarlas. No era que era muy efectivo teniendo en cuenta que la carreta salía de un Jad, generalmente serian más cuidadoso pero los acontecimientos vividos en Helje habían llevado a varios criminales a tomar decisiones desesperadas.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al límite de Helje, justo donde comienzan las zonas protegidas por las leyes de Ivalice, se vieron obligados a detener su marcha para dar cara a lo que temían, aunque para su sorpresa no fueron los templarios.

Frente a ellos se encontraban un grupo de soldados y caballeros Moguri en un pequeño puesto que parecía resiente, lo primero que experimentaron los contrabandistas fue una sensación de alivio. Los templarios que solían custodiar estos lugares eran insobornables, todo lo que hacían era examinar abruptamente todo lo que venia de Helje, ya sea sospechoso o no. Pero la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en las cárceles tenían un precio y estaban seguros de que estas no serian la excepción.

Una moneda aquí, una moneda allá y ya estaban a medio camino de Cadoan. Este debía ser su día de suerte.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a Cadoan ya estaba oscureciendo, y debían mover todas las cajas a un pequeño galpón donde se mantendrían por unos días antes de ser trasladadas al punto de venta. Esta acción era arriesgada, pero los acontecimientos en su pequeña base los habían llevado a tener que moverse más rápido de lo usual, y sin esos templarios todo podría ser más fácil.

Una vez movida la última de ella todo lo que faltaba era cerrar la puerta y buscar un buen lugar donde pasar la noche.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie alrededor, y después de esperar unos cuantos minutos para cerciorarse de que ya no regresarían, Marche Radiuju le dio una terrible patada a la tapa y salió de la caja. Su viaje no había sido muy placentero, en especial después de enterarse de que los templarios no estaban custodiando el camino. Unos guardias cualquiera que desconocían quien era él hubieran sido fáciles de pasar. Cuando se entero tuvo que contenerse para no insultar en idiomas que ni siquiera sabia que podía hablar.

En cualquier caso, en estos momentos estaba en terreno peligroso, aun con su cara cubierta no se podía arriesgar a entrar en un combate. Si quería matar a alguien tendría que hacerlo rápido, o de forma que no podía considerarse un combate. Si un combatiente desafía a otro es casi seguro que aparezca un juez, pero si a un no combatiente se le da una paliza a un no combatiente no hay combate por lo que un juez no aparecerá.

Para su suerte, no era un simple combate lo que planeaba para Ézel.

Al principio creyó que tendría que descansar después del viaje, pero para su sorpresa no se sentía cansado, o adolorido por su posición dentro de la caja. Se sentía realmente bien, estaba totalmente lleno de energía. Eso era realmente bueno, ya que el quería terminar con Ézel esa misma noche, aunque el querer y el poder son dos cosas distintas. No podía estar seguro de que ese viejo de Ézel continuara en el mismo sitio o incluso en Cadoan, menos aun el si podía acercarse a él lo suficiente para matarlo.

_Bar._

Los bares eran un buen lugar para empezar. Sí Ézel todavía estaba en Cadoan o en algún viaje para recolectar materiales o comerciar tarjetas, sin lugar a dudas hay obtendría la información

Con un fuerte golpe destrozó la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió. La noche ya era había caído por completo y la cacería ya había iniciado. Todos y cada uno de ellos iban a pagar, tanto reales como imaginarios. Todo este mundo seria devorado por su furia y odio, no dejaría nada. Nada.

La bestia de su alma se regocijaba con la furia que Marche estaba experimentando, se alimentaba de ella haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte. Los sentimientos negativos, sus más perversos deseos, todo lo que alimentara la oscuridad en el corazón de cada criatura de este mundo y no solo en el corazón Marche era realmente un festín.

Dejar Helje había sido realmente una lastima, en los Jad abundaban los sentimientos negativos en especial los de furia y odio, por lo que ya no podría seguir comiendo con mayor frecuencia, pero el estar cerca de uno de los objetivos de Marche lo emocionaban enormemente. Solo los pensamientos retorcidos de lo que Marche haría con Ézel bastaban para abrir las puertas de su apetito. Por fin, había iniciado la cacería que Marche siempre había añorado.

Retorciéndose de excitación en lo más profundo de su hogar la bestia desea fervientemente encontrar a Ézel, pero debía ser paciente y esperar. La espera solo aumentaría su apetito pero haría más dulce su comida.

Aunque eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar de un pequeño aperitivo en el camino.

* * *

En un pequeño bar en Sprohm, Ritz tenía que planear su siguiente movimiento. El horrible fracaso en Helje había sido devastador para su clan, más de un miembro decidió abandonar, eso era de esperarse después de ver la diferencia que existe en un mundo donde todos están protegidos por leyes y un mundo sin ley. Ritz se vio obligada a dar la despedida a muchos, sin mencionar los incidentes con los familiares de los fallecidos, quienes la señalaban como "un líder incompetente". Le llenaba de ira el modo en que la acusaban solo por ese incidente, pero más aun le enfurecía el recordar a ese guerrero que había matado a dos miembros de su clan como si nada y que casi la mata a ella de no ser por Shara.

Ritz no podía permitir que ese sujeto se saliese con la suya después de lo que hizo, tendría que pagarlo con la misma moneda. Ella nunca había pensado tan seriamente en matar a alguien, pero después de atestiguar como ese monstruo masacraba a quienes llegaron a ser amigas más que compañeras, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Ritz?

Una pequeña pero familiar voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Junto a ella se encontraba una persona a la que había llegado a conocer demasiado bien en este último año.

-Doned…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –Dijo Doned con una sonrisa –Dime… ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un tanto decaída

Ritz se encogió de hombros, no podía negar que no había sido su mejor día.

-Solo un incidente en una misión fallida –Respondió secamente.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Pegunto.

-No realmente.

Doned no iba a presionarla, se notaba bastante derrotada en ese momento, y el que estuviese sentada ella sola en lugar de con sus compañeros no era muy buena señal.

-¿Y tú como has estado? ¿Ya conseguiste la aprobación de tu clan para pelear? –Ritz se llevó el baso de su bebida a la boca y tomó un sorbo. Ella no era muy aficionada a las bebidas con alcohol pero después del incidente en Helje era algo que necesitaba.

-No. Aunque alcance la edad, no parece que consiga la altura. Comienzo a creer que este mundo no permitirá que crezcamos.

-Bueno, es mejor así no crees. Ser un niño para siempre ¿Qué ese no es el sueño de muchos?

-No cuando te conviertes en una carga para tu clan…

Ritz se compadeció un poco. Era cierto que en este último año ella no parecía mostrar signos de ningún cambio, y posiblemente no lo haría ni aunque pasaran diez años más, pero ella ya había llegado a Ivalice con la edad y altura necesarias para entrar en combate, por lo que no podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando Doned, teniendo en cuenta el sacrificio que tubo que hacer para quedarse en este mundo…

-No eres una carga Doned, solo… ¿Qué es eso que sostienes con tanta fuerza? –A Ritz le llamo la atención el que Doned parecía aferrarse desesperadamente a una hoja de papel.

-¿Esto? Solo es un aviso que encontré, yo… no pude evitar tomarlo –Doned se estremeció un poco al recordar que no había aflojado su agarre desde que tomó el aviso.

-¿Puedo verlo? Parece que te preocupa mucho –Ritz tendió la mano.

Doned dudo por un momento, pero luego recordó que solo era un aviso y nada más que eso. Pero cuando Ritz comenzó a leer lo que contenía, su mira se ensombreció.

-Lo encontré mientras hacia unas compras para el clan. Realmente no creo que sea algo importante pero… decidí que era mejor si lo compartía con todos.

-Doned… -La voz de Ritz se había vuelto gélida como el hielo –Quiero que te alejes de Helje y de cualquier otro Jad –Eso sonaba más como una orden a una petición.

-Por… por supuesto, mi clan y yo jamás nos acercamos a esos lugares.

-Eso esta bien… -La voz Ritz parecía haberse apagad un poco.

Doned se tentó a preguntar si esto estaba relacionado con sus problemas, pero una parte de él le decía que era mejor no preguntar.

Esa noche Doned tendría otra pesadilla en donde sus brazos y piernas serian amputados por las fauces de un terrible lobo, y devoradas frente a él sin ningún tipo de misericordia. No sabía por que, pero sospechaba que no volvería a tener un sueño tranquilo hasta que ese sujeto estuviese de nuevo en la cárcel.

,

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cambios**

,**  
**

En el bar de Cadoan, varios clanes se reúnen para buscar misiones, rumores o descanso después de un arduo trabajo. En una pequeña mesa; la más alejada de la barra y del escandalo común en los bares a estas horas, Marche se encontraba sentado, esperando aunque sea un pequeño comentario sobre Ézel (su audición se había agudizado mucho últimamente) de otra forma tendría que preguntar a los clanes o incluso al encargado.

Realmente no estaba muy emocionado por hablar con nadie, en el pasado había echo gran cantidad de misiones en Cadoan y si era reconocido por cualquiera de los trabajadores o cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido antes, entonces estaría en un gran apuro. No podía dejar que alguien lo reconociese, tenia que trabajar lo más clandestinamente posible. Confiaba que los jueces todavía creyeran que se encontraba en Helje y quería que siguiera de ese modo.

No había tomado absolutamente nada de la bebida que ordeno, no porque no tuviese sed, ya que esa armadura lo estaba matando de calor. No podía tomarla porque tendría que quitarse el casco y, pese a que su piel y cabello había perdido algo de color, todavía podrían reconocerlo.

Comenzaba a lamentar el haber sido tan famoso en el pasado. Eso le estaba trayendo muchos problemas en este instante.

Suspiro.

Tendría que pedir algo para llevar si quería tomar algo fresco. Demonios, realmente necesitaba tomar algo, esa armadura no era nada fresca. Dentro de ese casco realmente estaba sudando, lo mejor que podía hacer era alquilar uno de los cuartos de arriba, darse un baño y pedir algo de comer. Cuando llegara la mañana podría preguntar por Ézel.

Se levantó para poder alquilar uno de los cuartos, pero cuando lo hizo choco levemente con un soldado. La principal reacción que tendría una persona en estas circunstancias seria la de disculparse, pero Marche no los consideraba "personas "en si, por lo que no veía la necesidad de pedir perdón. Lo que irrito bastante al soldado ya que había chocado con el hombro izquierdo; el que estaba cubierto por Maximilian.

-Hey payaso, ¿Es que no sabes disculparte? –Dijo bastante irritado.

Sujeto a Marche por el hombro –No me escu-

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Marche le dio un fuerte derechazo que destruyo su nariz y lo dejo inconsciente. Con la misma indiferencia, que había demostrado todo el día, Marche se dirigía a la barra para alquilar un cuarto. No es que fuese necesario utilizar tanta fuerza, pero ya estaba cansado de que se burlaran de su "equipo", no es que pudiese escoger nada mejor. Se armo de lo que necesitaba y nada más.

-Una habitación –Su voz sonó un poco aburrida.

El encarga do estuvo tentado en llamar a seguridad para que lo sacaran del bar, no era ajeno a los pleitos pero la indiferencia que este "personaje" mostro al golpear a ese pobre soldado lo mantenían alerta. Personas así pueden ser un peligro para la seguridad publica, y una mala publicidad para él bar.

-De cuanto será la estadía, él tiempo máximo son treinta días –Esa parte era obligatoria, pero confiaba que a llegar al precio el tipo se fuera, no parecía tener mucho dinero.

-Indefinida –Marche no tenia idea de cuanto le tomaría llegar a Ézel. Si todavía se encontraba en Cadoan no podía ir, tocar la puerta y matarlo cuando saliera a decir hola. Ese bastardo estaba armado hasta los dientes con tarjetas de ley y anti-leyes. Sin mencionar cualquier tipo de seguridad, la ultima vez que lo vio estaba seguro de que percibió a ninjas o asesinos camuflados a su alrededor; esas cosas siempre fueron un problema antes y ahora lo serian todavía más.

-Serán doscientos cincuenta guiles la noche –Una suma que el encargado del turno nocturno estaba seguro de que su invitado no tenia, era imposible para él saber que Marche se había echo con una gran cantidad de dinero mientras estaba en Helje; dinero manchado de sangre, pero dinero. Sus ilusiones de un berrinche y Marche siendo sacado del bar mientras gritaba insultos y amenazas al valiente encargado capas de darle frente se hicieron pedazos cuando Marche dejo alrededor de siete mil quinientos guiles (30 días) sobre el mostrador.

Una cantidad de dinero que no solo llamo la atención del encargado.

-Mándenme algo de comer en una hora –No podía decirse que sonó como una orden, el tono de Marche seguía igual de aburrido, todo lo que hizo fue pedir algo de comer, y el encargado no podía decirle que no a alguien que demostraba poder pagar por una estadía completa. No importa lo amenazante que parezca.

A Marche se le dieron dos juegos de llaves. Su cuarto se encontraba en la tercera puerta de la segunda planta. No era precisamente lujoso, pero después de haber dormido en la intemperie de las calles más peligrosas de todo Helje, el sitio le pareció un oasis en el desierto. Y pensando en eso, tenia que quitarse la armadura, darse un baño, beber un poco de agua, volver a ponerse esas rotas y sudorosas prendas apestosas y recibir su comida. Marche decidió que podía darse el lujo de hacer unas pequeñas compras mañana. Una cosa era verse ridículo; le daba igual mientras el equipo fuese funcional, pero otra era el ir soltando peste por doquier solo por unas prendas viejas y sudadas; no era bueno para él y atraía mucho la atención.

Después de quitarse toda su ropa, Marche se dirigió directo al baño. Era tan limpia como su pequeña habitación, pero daba lo mismo para él. Su atención se centro en la regadera de la tina solo a unos pasos de la puerta (es más que obvio que si en la región de Ivalice tienen la tecnología suficiente para crear barcos que vuelan por lo cielos, y poderosas y complejas armas de artillería, también tendrían regaderas y, gracias a Dios, un avanzado sistema de desagüe para el excusado) la frialdad del agua al chocar contra su piel paso casi desapercibida, parece que se había echo más resistente al frio de lo que recordaba, y que el agua caliente no funcionaba…

Lavó con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo, fue cuando noto que su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la mitad de la espalda. Al principio creyó que era algo común por haber estado encerrado todo un año sin darle ningún tipo de atención, pero luego lo golpeo el recuerdo de que en su estadía en la prisión, por lo que su tacto podía recordar, su cabello jamás había crecido. Cuando todavía estaba en Helje no había tenido el tiempo o interés de mirarse a un espejo, por lo que no podía saber cuando se había echo el cambio…, o si era lo único que había cambiado. Decidió aprovechar este momento para revisar un poco su estado.

Después de su baño se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerca de su cama se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo por el cual podría revisar mejor cualquier cambio en su cuerpo.

Ciertamente, su cabello no era de la misma intensidad rubia que antes, era un tono rubio pálido y al pasar su mano por su nueva cabellera la sintió un poco áspera. Seca. No era una agradable sensación, y mucho menos relajante el saber que es tu propio cabello lo que estas tocando. Su piel no era muy diferente, se había vuelto totalmente pálido, casi parecía enfermo, o como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte, rodeado de familiares y amigos que vienen y le dicen "estarás bien". Una vez, en este absurdo mundo de fantasías, tubo que decirle esas palabras a un compañero junto al que había peleado, y ahora se encontraba esperando la muerte por culpa de un sofisticado veneno creado solo para matar a Marche. Marche se había acercado a su cama y le había dicho "estarás bien". En ese momento entendió por que lo de la mirada asesina. A él no le gustaría que el responsable de su estado se acercara a su lecho de muerte y le dijese que estaba bien cuando era obvio que no seria así. Realmente le dieron ganas de decirse, "tú que sabes maldito mocoso". En el pasado no hubiese sido un recuerdo agradable, pero ahora era algo insignificante para él.

A parte de su piel y su cabello no encontró nada diferente, quizás era un poco más alto, sus caninos también parecían haber crecido un poco pero a parte de eso nada era muy distinto a como se veía antes.

Este nuevo cabello podía ser una desventaja si tenia que pelear, tomó una de sus espadas cortas, reunió un poco su cabello y lo corto. Quedo un poco desalineado pero nada que no pudiese arreglar en el baño. Solo necesitaba unas tijeras para reparar un poco el daño y un peine para alinearlo, quizás un poco de fijador y… No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas, tenia que desaparecer algunas fantasías y hacerles pagar a otros traidores, no iba a distraerse con asuntos de belleza.

Tock, tock.

-Dejen la comida en la puerta.

Tock, tock, tock.

Dudaba que no lo hubiesen escuchado, puede que solo quisiesen una propina. Pues no la obtendrían de él, no podía salir sin su casco y… bueno, que demonios.

Se puso su casco en la cabeza y cuando iba a abrir la puerta su, muy desarrollado sentido del oído, escucho los susurros del otro lado de la puerta.

-Solo prepárense.

-Si, lo dejaremos sin nada.

-Solo tiremos la puerta, lo noqueamos, nos llevamos todo y nos largamos antes de que venga un juez.

Ladrones. Siempre que parecía poder relajarse este mudo mandaba alago para echarlo todo a perder.

-Nos manda el recepcionista, abra la puerta ahora o la tiraremos abajo –Grito uno de los ladrones.

Que genios, si los manda el recepcionista tendrían una llave y ya abrían entrado. Y, también pudieron decir que traían la comida que ordeno. De todas las mil y un cosas que podía decir para que abriera la puerta justo dijo lo que los delataba como ladrones.

-En un momento abro.

En el momento en que giro la llave sintió la amenaza que emanaban esas personas, eran tres, no sabia como lo sabia, pero definitivamente eran tres. Entre abrió la puerta y el líder se tiro contra ella, Marche la abrió más rápido tomo al ladrón de la cabeza y lo arrojo dentro de la habitación. El impulso fue tan alto que el ladrón voló por los aires y estrello su cabeza contra el borde de la cama, se quedo inconsciente. Antes de que un juez apareciera, y aprovechando el shock de sus otros dos compañeros, Marche los tomo por el cuello, estrello sus cabezas y los metió al cuarto.

Ahora, antes de que su comida llegara, tenía que ocultar a esos tres y vestirse.

_10 minutos después._

Tock, Tock, tock.

-En un momento.

Marche abrió la puerta para recibir comida. Esta vez había una viera con una bandeja en las manos. Marche la recibió y le entrego algunos guiles como propina, no es que el dinero significara mucho para él en esta situación y mucho menos le interesaba quedar bien con algo inexistente pero necesitaba algunas cosas y le vendría bien la falta de preguntas.

-Gracias, y disfrute su noche señor.

-Espere –Marche la detuvo antes de que se fuera –Necesitare las cosas de esta lista, ¿podría traérmelas? Le pagare una buena propina por ellas.

Generalmente, a Per no le gustaba que la utilizaran para recados, pero la promesa de una buena propina borro todo el mal humor que pudiese tener. Tomó la lista y nuevamente se despidió.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras comenzó a revisar la lista:

-20 lápices del numero cuatro.

-2 cuadernos.

-6 borradores.

-Una pala.

-Una carretilla (dejarla en la parte trasera del bar).

-Una bolsa de abono (dejarla dentro de la carretilla).

-10 bolsas de plástico (de las más grandes que allá).

-Una sierra.

-Desinfectante.

-Desodorante de ambiente (el más potente que encuentre).

Era una lista extraña, pero ese tipo era extraño. Siempre y cuando la propina fuese buena no se molestaría en pensar para qué eran esas cosas.

* * *

Marche termino su comida, era realmente bueno comer algo caliente, sus anteriores comidas no habían sido precisamente una exquisitez. En Helje es difícil encontrar algo nutritivo en los barrios bajos, y mucho menos algo que no tenga un extraño hongo verde brotándole en el interior.

Se dirigió al baño para ver como estaban sus "invitados".

Cuando llego encontró que dos ya estaban despiertos y tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, el otro seguía inconsciente después del golpe contra el borde de la cama. Los tres estaban atados en el piso, sus manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas juntas, y una mordaza para evitar que gritasen.

Mientras que uno parecía tratar de gritarle insultos a Marche mientras trataba de liberarse, él otro parecía que se había calmado de golpe y miraba a Marche con miedo. Marche creyó que podía sacarles algo de información a estos tres, pero no estaba seguro de si cooperarían, por lo que no tenia otro remedio más que mostrarles que hablaba en serio. Dudaba que el que se dio tan tremendo golpe en la cabeza fuese a despertar por un largo tiempo, por lo que lo levantó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, lo llevó dentro de la tina y le rompió el cuello. Si no hay juez no hay combate, si no hay combate no hay reglas, y sin las reglas existe la muerte.

Los otros dos, que quedaron paralizados al escuchar el chasquido que salió del cuello de su líder, se quedaron paralizados del horror. El que intentaba desesperadamente escapar desde que despertó, comenzó a forcejear más rápido y más fuerte. Pero su compañero simplemente se quedo quieto, todavía incrédulo de lo que había visto.

Marche se acercó al ladrón que forcejeaba tan salvajemente, lo tomó del cuello –Si gritas, te lo rompo –Era una amenaza que estaba dispuesto a cumplir, pero su invitado estaba demasiado desesperado y furioso para hacerle algún caso. Cuando Marche le saco la mordaza de la boca era más que claro lo que iba a gritar.

-¡AYUD-

Crack.

Su cuerpo inerte callo al piso con un ruido sordo, Marche se acercó al último que quedaba vivo, y confiaba que la anterior demostración le bastasen para saber que hablaba enserio.

-Lo mismo que a tu amigo –Marche le saco la mordaza, y este parecía saber como estar callado –Ahora te hare unas preguntas, quiero que asientas con la cabeza si sabes algo y entonces me lo contaras. No quiero que me digas más de lo necesario ¿entiendes? –El ladrón no respondió -¿Entiendes? –Marche aplico un poco de presión al cuello por unos segundos y después aflojo su agarre, esta ves asintió con la cabeza –Bien.

Las primeras preguntas eran solo para saber si pertenecían a algún clan y si alguien más sabía que estaban aquí, ambas preguntas se ganaron una negativa, pero la cosa se complico cuando Marche comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Ézel.

El trafico de tarjetas ya no era algo ilegal por lo que Ézel había dejado de ocultarse, eso Marche ya lo sabia, él estuvo hay cuando se llevó a cabo ese trato. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Ézel realmente se hubiese movido, por suerte no fue fuera de Cadoan, sino a un establecimiento más grande y llamativo, y como no, con mejor seguridad. Eran muchos los rumores sobre un nuevo trafico de tarjetas capases de manipular cualquier ley a su antojo, y leyes de victoria absoluta sobre cualquier enemigo. Eso llamo el interés de Marche, no sabia si podía seguir utilizando las tarjetas, pero si era así esas leyes absolutas le servirían de mucho.

Cuando todo lo que había que decir fue dicho…

Crack.

Marche puso los tres cuerpos en la tina y espero a que su encargue llegara.

Cuando su vista se desvió al espejo del baño noto que su cabello había vuelto a crecer.

,

Continuara…

* * *

En el próximo capituló se llevara a cabo el gran encuentro entre Marche y Ézel. Habrá un fragmento con Ritz pero solo relatara su encuentro con cierto personaje en Helje cuyos amigos fueron masacrados mientras trataban de robarle a la persona equivocada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reunion**

,

Ninguno de ellos son reales, ¿Por qué a de importarme sus vidas? Todo esto es un sueño al fin y al cabo. Nada de lo que me rodea es real, si interactuó con ellos es solo por conveniencia propia. Necesito información para encontrar a los que son reales, a quienes merecen ser castigados. Si, ellos me hicieron esto, ellos prefirieron este mundo echo de fantasía en lugar de nuestro hogar.

_Es cierto, ellos tomaron una decisión, y tú eres la consecuencia que se ha formado. ¿Pero eres el indicado para ejercer ese castigo?_

¡Ellos me robaron todo! Yo nunca pedí venir a este mundo; ninguno de nosotros lo pidió. ¿Por qué debía ser el único que deseara regresar? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo? Nuestro hogar, nuestro verdadero mundo era lo que nos esperaba. Luche sin ningún tipo de apoyo, ¿Y para que? ¿Para pudrirme en una prisión el resto de mis días, solo porque unos ingratos querían seguir soñando? Ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia…

No lo entiendo.

_Este mundo es un sueño, nada es real, todo lo que hay a tú alrededor no existe realmente. ¿Ese es tu juicio? Entonces porque mataras a Ézel. En tu razonamiento él no existe._

Porque…

_**Estorbo.**_

Porque el podría ser un estorbo, él y sus estúpidas anti-leyes ya me jodieron una vez.

_¿Es esa tu razón? ¿Qué ahí de Cid? ¿No te dijiste a ti mismo que disfrutarías de sus gritos? Si no es real, entonces tú también vivirías una simple fantasía cuando lo encuentres._

Cid…

_**Caos.**_

Este mundo es un sueño creado por los deseos de Mewt, todos estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificarme para conservarlo. Ellos pagaran por lo que me hicieron y, por ultimo, devorare todo lo bueno de este sueño y lo transformare en una pesadilla. En un mar de caos…

_¿Es por eso que mataras a Cid? ¿Para infundir el caos? Cid es el juez supremo, su muerte causara pánico, pero puede ser fácilmente reemplazado ¿Mataras al siguiente? ¿Mataras a cada juez que ocupe su lugar?_

¡Acabare con todos!

_¿Cómo? Si este mundo es un sueño, si no es más que pura fantasía. Entonces sin importar cuantos mates siempre habrá más._

Pero…

_**Comer.**_

¡Me los…! ¿Comeré?

_¿Devorarías este sueño? ¿Lo convertirías en una pesadilla?_

¡Si! Yo transformaré este sueño en una pesadilla.

_Entonces… ¿Qué pasara después?_

¿Después?

_Si tienes éxito, si este mundo pierde su equilibrio y se transforma en caos. _

Ellos pagaran por lo que me hicieron.

_¿Después?_

…

_¿Se irán a casa? ¿Todo volverá a como era antes de venir a este mundo? ¿Tú relación con ellos será la misma? ¿Seguirías perteneciendo a ese mundo?_

Yo pertenezco a ese mundo. El mundo real…

_¿Pero no buscas convertirte en una pesadilla? ¿En una bestia que devore todo este mundo? Muchas de tus razones y pensamientos se contradicen constantemente. Tampoco pareces saber muy bien como actuar, o incluso saber lo que te esta pasando. _

¡No me importa lo que me pase! ¡Y se perfectamente que hacer!

_Parte de ti todavía sigue viendo a estas criaturas como algo que es real ¿no? Quizás no a todas, pero si a aquellas con la que pasaste tantos momentos en el pasado._

Ellas no son reales.

_Lo que dices y lo que sientes son cosas muy distintas. Tú quieres ver a Ézel y preguntarle el porque de sus acciones pasadas… quieres saber la razón de su traición…_

Él no es real.

_Pero todavía lo sientes como algo real…_

Yo no…

_No puedes mentirme a mí. Todos los demás pueden parecerte algo inexistente, pero todavía hay a quienes consideras reales._

Pero no lo son…

_**Son traidores. Son fantasías. Son comida…**_

Ézel tiene anti-leyes que pueden ser tanto perjudiciales, como útiles para mí. Es natural que valla por el antes que Cid. Ézel no es algo real, solo otro producto de la imaginación de un niño estúpido.

_¿Y tú? Quien eres para juzgar que es y que no es real._

Yo soy real.

_¿Lo eres? Como saber que no eres otro producto de la imaginación de ese niño estúpido._

Que tontería… se perfectamente lo que soy.

_¿Crees que algún habitante de este mundo sabe que es un sueño? Si alguien se hubiese acercado a ti en tu mundo y te hubiese dicho que eres solo el fragmento de la imaginación de un simple niño ¿le creerías?_

Eso es distinto, se que este mundo es un sueño.

_¿Estas seguro de que es solo eso? ¿O es de lo que estas tratando de convencerte? Si nada de esto es real… lo hace más fácil ¿Verdad? Comértelos._

Ellos no son reales. Nada de esto es real. Solo nosotros cuatro…

_¿Entonces porque odias a seres que ni siquiera existen? Eso no tiene sentido._

Odio este sueño.

_Los odias a ellos._

Odio todo de este mundo.

_**Por eso devoraremos todo este mundo.**_

Nada de esto es real al fin y al cabo.

_A excepción de ellos ¿Piensas arrebatarles todo lo que obtuvieron?_

Nada que no sea pura fantasía.

_**Comer.**_

Eso es lo que hare.

_Ese es tú juicio, el camino que has escogido. No puedo dejar que consigas tú objetivo._

¿Quién eres?

_Yo… soy el cazador._

* * *

Marche se despertó abruptamente de la cama. Al principio le era difícil saber donde estaba pero al ir calmándose los recuerdos de su escape de Helje y su estadía en el bar de Cadoan comenzaron a emerger. No sabia cuando se había quedado dormido, pero no le importaba, en realidad estaba más preocupado por ese extraño sueño que tuvo. No era común para él el soñar ese tipo de cosas, generalmente soñaba con mundos falsos de final feliz. Básicamente, todo lo contrario a su situación actual de prófugo de la justicia en un mundo de fantasía.

Cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron los cristales de su ventana y chocaron con su cuerpo, Marche se sintió un tanto mal. Parece que las altas temperaturas tenían un mal efecto en él. No le sorprendió tanto, en este mundo aquellos que desarrollan una gran resistencia a un elemento generalmente se vuelven muy vulnerables al elemento contrario. En este caso, el frio y el calor.

Eso seria una desventaja si se enfrentaba a algún mago que utilizara principalmente hechizos de fuego, en especial con su equipo actual, aunque ya había matado a unos cuantos en Helje, en ese entonces no se había desarrollado tanto esta debilidad al calor, ni su fortaleza ante el frio. Al principio decidió darse una ducha helada, pero luego recordó que la tina estaba llena de bolsas de basura con barias partes de cuerpos en ellas; no le tomo tanto tiempo como pensaba en desmembrar los cuerpos y ponerlos en las bolsas de basura. Solo tenía que sacarlas, pero parece que se quedo dormido antes de limpiar el desastre que dejo en el baño, por lo que todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Por suerte se desnudo antes de comenzar a cortar, o se hubiese visto muy sospechoso el caminar por la calle con su equipo manchado de sangre seca.

Esperaría a que anocheciera y después se desharía de los cuerpos, solo había que enterrarlos en algún lugar apartado, que planeaba buscar ahora que era de día. Después de limpiar, ducharse y pedir que le mandaran algo de comer se preparo para otro día en este asqueroso mundo de sueños.

* * *

Las calles no fueron precisamente el lugar más cómodo, era medio día y el sol parecía encontrarse en su mejor posición. El calor que sentía era irritante, pero solo eso, y la armadura no lo hacia más fácil. Tendría que ver si podía cambiar parte de esta por ropas más resistentes y frescas. Dudaba que pudiese conseguirlas por un buen precio, su capital no era infinito y tenia que ahorrar todo lo que pudiese.

Su humor no se puso mejor al darse cuenta que su apariencia atraía todas las miradas en la calle, suponía que su combinación de armas y armaduras aunque eficiente, era demasiado llamativa para su gusto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cubrirlo con un chaleco, pero su debilidad al calor no haría que pelear fuera más fácil. Lo pensó mejor, no tenía más remedio si quería evitar tanto la atención, en el mejor de los casos podía deshacerse de algunas piezas de su equipo actual.

Su capital actual era de más de 30.000 guiles. Podía darse el lujo de gastar un poco en equipo nuevo. Siempre y cuando no fuese muy caro, solo necesitaba de algo para cubrir su armadura y, al pensarlo mejor, una capa que cubriera su cuerpo le seria más útil que un chaleco de cuero. También requería de algunas pociones, y elementos para restablecer su salud en caso de que su estado se viera alterado. La lista era larga y el dinero escaso, tampoco podía completar misiones ya que estaban reservadas solo para los clanes. Quizás Ézel tuviese algo que pudiese vender o algún dinero oculto por ahí.

Ese pensamiento hizo que nuevamente se sintiera como un simple ladrón, no era que tuviese una mejor manera de ganar dinero.

* * *

Debieron ser como las tres de la tarde cuando se encontraba de camino al bar, y el calor no hizo más que empeorar. Por lo menos ya tenía una capa que cubría toda su armadura, y había pagado extra por una capa encantada para mantener más fresco su cuerpo lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor, pero por desgracia no podía cubrir su cabeza por lo que todavía se estaba asando.

Cuando estaba cerca del bar noto que se había reunido una enorme multitud, eso no podía ser bueno para él. Mantuvo su distancia y agudizo un poco sus oídos.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Parece que se había metido para limpiar el cuarto y los encontró totalmente hechos pedazos en bolsas de basura dentro de la tina.

-Y como decías que era el tipo de la habitación.

-Ya le esta dando la descripción a los jueces.

Mierda.

Nuevamente la suerte de Marche entraba en acción.

No había pasado más de un día fuera de Helje y su cabeza ya tendría precio.

Se dio la vuelta y se retiro tranquilamente, no quería llamar la atención.

Se maldijo en voz baja al recordar que parte de sus cosas se habían quedado en la habitación. Todavía tenía sus armas, y afortunadamente se había llevado el cuaderno en el que comenzó sus escritos. Sin embargo, cualquier objeto traído de Helje se hallaba en la habitación, no era mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que era innecesario.

Nadie había visto su cara. Eso era reconfortante, pero no mucho si se tomaba en cuenta que no podía quitarse el casco o cambiar su equipo. Su estadía en Cadoan tendría que acortarse, no pensaba estar mucho tiempo de todas formas, pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de volver a ser un fugitivo. Una vez que los jueces comenzaran a buscar en una ciudad que se apegaba a las leyes, solo tendrían que esperar a que se metiera a un combate para tenerlo en la mira. Le llamó mucho la atención que no hayan utilizado estos métodos antes, y lamento el que los estuvieran utilizando ahora.

Primero se concentraría en Ézel, luego podría ir por Cid. Las anti-leyes absolutas de Ézel podrían ser realmente útiles para ir a por Cid.

Ézel había estado desarrollando estas anti-leyes absolutas desde hace un año, (Marche apostaría lo que fuese a que fue justo después de utilizar esa anti-ley que le arrebato todas sus habilidades) y su poder las había llevado a la cima de lo ilegal. Un negocio lo suficientemente lucrativo como para financiar una mansión equipada con lo mejor en seguridad, y lo bastante criminal para que Ézel no volviera a ver la luz del día mientras viviera…

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en la boca de Marche, y por un momento pensó en usar su posición actual para meterse ilegalmente en la casa de Ézel y esparcir tanta prueba como encuentra en cada bar de Ivalice –Un poco de venganza karmica, viejo amigo –Pero no, Ézel desaparecería de este mundo. Tenía amigos e influencias suficientes para escaparse por los pelos de cualquier sentencia. Eso lo hacia peligroso.

Marche no tomaría riesgos con esa vieja rata. En sus ojos claramente podía leerse una única palabra, su única meta: MATAR.

* * *

En el bar Sprohm, en el precisó momento en que Marche trataba de no matar a nadie que pasaba muy cerca de él en las calles, Shara trataba de relajarse lo suficiente después de los acontecimientos resientes en su vida: la muerte de dos de sus compañeros, la casi muerte de Ritz, la pelea con el extraño del espadón, la deserción de muchos de sus compañeros, las amenazas de los familiares de las dos victimas, la obvia sed de venganza de Ritz, el fracaso de gran parte de sus misiones por la baja moral que el clan estaba sufriendo, y la lista solo parecía aumentar...

-Si solo Marche estuviese aquí… -Pensó en voz alta. Quizás solo era la voz del alcohol, pero sabia que si alguien podía ayudar a Ritz y restaurar el balance que se estaba perdiendo poco a poco, ese era Marche Radiuju.

Su caída no fue la caída digna de un guerrero…

-Y que lo digas, no sabes como extraño al mocoso.

Shara se sobresalto un poco, el alcohol la había echo bajar la guardia, así que no noto cuando el encargado del bar se acercó a ella. Un color rojo inundo sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, no quería crear algún malentendido que después se convirtiera en un rumor que circulara por todo Ivalice, por lo menos… no de nuevo. El último se trataba de la relación de Marche y Ritz, lo que les trajo problemas a esos dos cundo ambos clanes comenzaron a recibir ataques de los enemigos del otro.

-Lo que quise decir es… -Shara trato de comenzar su explicación, pero fue detenida cuando el encargado levantó su mano frente a ella.

-Tranquila, entiendo a que te refieres, yo también lo extraño mucho–Su voz se lleno de melancolía al mencionar a Marche.

Shara tenia un gran respeto por Marche, él había demostrado merecerlo. Pero Ritz, Ritz había perdido todo su respeto cuando decidió traicionar a Marche.

-…esparciendo.

Shara levanto la vista al darse cuenta de que el encargado seguía hablando. Una pisca de vergüenza la invadió por no darse cuenta antes.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunto, algo avergonzada.

-Los rumores –Esta ves la mirada del encargado se endureció bastante.

-¿Qué rumores?

Aunque Shara había preguntado, el encargado no respondió de inmediato. Las facciones de su rostro demostraron molestia, por un momento Shara temió que se hubiese molestado por haberlo ignorado antes, y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando…

-¿Escuchaste de la masacre en la prisión hace unos meses…?

Esta vez Shara fue la que guardo silencio, la masacre de la prisión se había vuelto un tema tabú en todo Ivalice. Las muertes eran algo trágico, pero que se hayan llevado a cabo en prisión… eso puso muy en duda la capacidad que la guardia y los jueces tienen para proteger a todo Ivalice. Shara no era estúpida, ella sabia perfectamente como contar dos más dos. La masacre, las constantes advertencias a alejarse de los Jads, los templarios que se habían situado en el límite de los Jads, las constantes advertencias. Era una lastima que Ritz no las hubiese tomado en cuenta, y ahora dos miembros de su clan están muertos…

-Si…, los escuche.

-Parece que algunos guardias fueron sobornados e incluso amenazados para guardar silencia acerca del responsable y… -Se corto en ese instante. El encargado adquirió una mirada llena de duda, parecía estar reconsiderando el decirle a Shara o no.

-¿Y? –Shara quería saber, y a la vez no quería saber absolutamente nada de ese suceso.

-Tú sabes Shara, este tipo de cosas no pueden permanecer acalladas por mucho tiempo –Nuevamente el silencio. A cualquiera le hubiese molestado el que alguien se callara en un tema de tanta importancia, pero no muchos querían tocar un tema que ponía en duda la mismísima eficiencia de las leyes –Ya están circulando.

Shara sabia que se arrepentiría de esto, pero tenia que saber que era lo que le molestaba tanto. ¿Por qué su mirada se había vuelto de molesto a triste? ¿Qué podía impactarlo tanto? –Por favor, dígame cuales son esos rumores –Aunque si esos rumores ya estaban circulando, y ella los escucharía tarde o temprano, parte de ella sintió que debería escucharlos más temprano que tarde.

En encargado miro al vacío por lo que pudo ser un minuto entero, ahora parecía indignado por lo que estaba apunto de decir. Como si esos rumores fueran la ultima piedra que se ha puesto sobre la tumba de un héroe.

Le conto todo lo que sabia.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos antes de que Shara pudiese encontrar algo que decir después de escuchar atentamente todo lo que el encargado había escuchado acerca de la masacre de la prisión. Todo.

Su corazón, que ahora latía con más fuerza y velocidad que nunca antes en su vida, solo pudo encontrar algo: una palabra. Una palabra que viajo de su corazón hasta su cerebro, y una vez hay trabajo para poder formar una simple palabra…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Los rumores sobre el responsable de la matanza ya estaban empezando a circular por todo Ivalice.

* * *

Mientras Shara trataba de poner sus emociones en orden, Ritz se encontraba en los barrios más bajos de Helje.

Su búsqueda del enmascarado asesino la había llevado a adentrarse a los peores rincones del Jad. Cualquiera que hubiese vivido lo suficiente en un mundo de leyes que protegen su vida de seguro estaría aterrado de meterse en esos lugares atestados de crimen y muerte, pero Ritz era una chica con una única misión. El peligro resaltaba en sus ojos, ya sea por eso o por su reputación en Ivalice, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Ella no estaba allí por una misión cualquiera, ni siquiera era una misión real. No era algo noble o desinteresado. Ella buscaba **venganza**.

La muerte de aquel que se atrevió a no lastimar, sino matar a sus compañeros. Ella nunca había matado a nadie, pero después de ser testigo de la muerte de sus amigos y su impotencia a la hora de hacer algo para ayudarles, se sentía más que capas de cualquier cosa.

Cuando pelearon la primera vez, ella quedo paralizada por la muerte que ese monstruo trajo a los miembros de su clan. Esta vez pelearía, no dejaría que el miedo la paralizara otra vez. Se había asegurado de traer consigo el mejor y más caro equipo que pudo encontrar, y sus habilidades habían sido seleccionadas con cuidado. Aquellos que la evitaban hacían bien en hacerlo, nadie hubiese podido hacer frente a una furia como esa.

Ritz había buscado durante horas y horas, sus pies ya se estaban cansando de tanto caminar, pero se forzó a seguir adelante. Pero un imprevisto que ella ya había calculado se puso en su camino.

Ritz se detuvo –Este no es el mejor de mis días, así que sal de una vez antes de que decida ir yo misma por ti –Ritz desvió su vista hacia un pequeño callejón a su derecha.

De las sombras salió un pequeño niño, Ritz pensó que debería tener al menos la edad de Doned.

-Descubierto… -Susurro.

Ritz se quedo atenta de cualquier tipo de emboscada, pero esta nunca llego.

-No es necesario que te prepares. Estoy solo… -La voz del niño adquirió un tono bastante triste.

-Y supongo que me atacarías tu solo ¿uh? –Ritz trato de desplazar a un lado la lastima que comenzaba a surgir de ver a ese niño. No tenia idea de si lo que decía era verdad.

-Pensaba esperar a que estuvieses lo bastante cansada, o mejor, a que te durmieras para poder cortarte el cuello –Algo demasiado tétrico para surgir de la boca de un niño. Ritz solo pudo sentir más lastima de la figura desnutrida y casi moribunda que tenia en frente.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

-Muertos.

La respuesta fue rápida y concisa. Ritz no noto ningún retazo de una mentira.

-¿Cómo? –Fue una pregunta involuntaria, ella no tenía tiempo para distraerse con esto, pero no tenia corazón para dar la vuelta y abandonar a un moribundo, mucho menos un niño.

-Un monstruo…

Algo en Ritz comenzó a calentarse muy dentro de ella. Los monstruos no eran tan fuera de lo común en los Jads, un lugar sin leyes es un lugar donde los monstruos podían pasar de vez en cuenta sin preocupaciones.

-Por lo menos, ese fue el comienzo.

Ritz se acercó a él, se arrodillo y…-Cuéntamelo todo.

A Rex le llamo la atención que esa chica quisiese saber algo más sobre su caída, pero ¿Por qué no? Las personas suelen entretenerse con la miseria de otros. Algo en la cabeza de Rex le decía que aprovechara esta oportunidad para clavarle un cuchillo al cuello, pero la otra le gritaba todavía más fuerte que debería decirle todo.

-Un monstruo mato a muchos de mis compañeros… -Comenzó –Tuve que correr, sin mi liderazgo muchos más abrían muerto, no podía hacer nada por ellos.

-Todo empeoro cuando relate el enorme fracaso y la muerte de muchos de los nuestros, mi liderazgo fue puesto en duda, y Simons –Su voz adquirió un tono duro y se lleno de asco –Él aprovecho esa oportunidad para robarme el liderazgo. Fue cuando todo comenzó a ir mal. Él prefería ir de frente ante cualquiera que demostrara tener dinero, ese cobarde mandaba a todos a atacar mientras el se quedaba muy seguro a la distancia. Muchos murieron… ¡y ese gusano se llenaba el estomago! Muchas veces trate de recuperar el orden, pero todo lo que recibía eran puras criticas de mi fiasco con un simple robo –Unas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Rex.

-En una ocasión…, Simons me golpeo y me tiro al suelo. Fue cuando Alice se puso entre los dos, ella lo empujo y dijo que yo era mucho más de lo que el seria en toda su vida… entonces, cuando Alice se dio la vuelta, Simons tomó una piedra del piso y… y… Me fui después de eso…, lo último que supe es que Simons los había llevado a pelear con las personas equivocadas-Rex no termino de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban, era esa chica. Lo estaba abrazando.

-Cálido –Susurro demasiado bajo para que alguien lo escuchara.

Ritz no tenia forma de saber si lo que ese niño decía era verdad o no, pero no lo dejaría en Helje. Ese niño volvería con ella, y ese monstruo que menciono antes, no sabia como, pero sabía que era a quien estaba buscando.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando Marche se acercó a la guarida de la rata. En la ciudad ya lo estaban buscando por lo que tenía que ser rápido.

No se molesto en espiar o entrar sigilosamente, estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar con claridad. Camino hasta la puerta de su enemigo y la abrió de una patada. Dudaba que un juez acudiera, dada las nuevas leyes que Cid había implantado, si un juez acudía en casa de Ézel y era testigo de algún acto ilegal, solo le esperaría la cárcel. Seguramente una anti-ley absoluta protegía ese lugar de los jueces, y si no, de todas formas hubiese entrado por la fuerza.

Ézel podía estar en cualquier parte, oculto tras un sin fin de guardias y anti-leyes ilegales, en cada escenario que Marche pudo especular, nunca creyó que Ézel estuviese frente a él, en medio de un gran salón. Sin guardia y desarmado, y aun así podía sonreír con sonrisa de ganador.

-Hola, Marche –Ézel hablo despreocupadamente. A Marche le hubiese llamado la atención que lo reconociese aun con el casco puesto o que no le sorprendiera que hubiese venido por él, de no ser por la inmensa rabia que lo invadía y lo llevo a un ataque directo contra Ézel.

El rugido que lanzo no podía ser producto de un humano, y por un momento pudo ver una clara duda, sorpresa o incluso temor en el rostro de Ézel. Todo era ya algo secundario.

La velocidad con la que corrió para tener el cuello de Ézel en sus manos fue al menos tan rápida como un chocobo, pero el pequeño golpe que Ézel dio a al extraño estuche en su cintura lo fue más. Del Estuche salió rápidamente una tarjeta y al estar encima de Ézel, estallo. De repente, Marche se sintió muy cansado, como si hubiese estado peleando sin parar durante lo que podrían ser años y años. Toda su fuerza fue drenada. El peso de sus armas y armadura lo tumbo en el piso incapaz de moverse.

-Te gusta, Marche –Ézel hablo con burla –Los nuevos estuches de anti-ley, pueden guardar un máximo de veinte leyes y solo tienes que pensar en ella mientras le das un ligero golpe para que salgan-El tono de Ézel se lleno de orgullo –Este es el primero de muchos...

El primero, significa que Ézel no había echo más, en otras palabas: utilizó a Marche como un conejillo de indias en un invento que el estaba seguro que funcionaria, solo porque el lo creo.

Ézel se acercó sin la menor preocupación hasta estar cara a cara con Marche. Marche lucho por levantar aunque sea una de sus manos para poder destrozar toda la tráquea de Ézel en ese precisó instante. Sin el menor cuidado, Ézel le quito el casco.

-Ese año en la prisión no hizo maravillas contigo, viejo amigo –Se burlo. Detrás de Ézel, seis jueces se materializaron de la nada –Uno no se mantiene en este negocio sin tener amigos, amigos en todas partes, incluso en la prisión… -Ézel retrocedió a la vez que esos jueces se acercaban –Guiles… -Respondió a la pregunta que Marche trataba de formar desesperadamente –Una gran cantidad de guiles…, por tu cabeza.

Guiles.

La simple mención de eso hizo que algo en lo profundo de Marche rugiera furiosamente.

Guiles.

La vista de Marche, que antes de esa simple palabra estaba desvaneciéndose, comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Guiles.

Todo el tiempo alrededor de Marche comenzó a ralentizarse.

¡Guiles!

Marche rugió como nunca antes lo había echo desde que salió de la prisión.

El juez más cercano, que solo estaba a un paso cerca de Marche se distrajo levemente por ese rugido. Cuando recupero el sentido, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero que crecía intensamente. Cuando pudo bajar su vista a lo que era, lo primero que noto fue un brazo, un brazo que conectaba a la mano que estaba estrujando su corazón.

Marche le arranco el corazón al juez y rápidamente se lanzo contra los otros.

Dos jueces frente a él sacaron sus espadas del juicio y se prepararon para hacerle frente. Si antes Marche fue rápido, esta vez dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier chocobo. Antes de que pudieran siquiera defenderse, Marche lanzo un golpe atroz directo al casco del primer juez, eso le reventó la cabeza. Mientras estaba en eso, lanzo una terrible patada al otro, lo cual lo llevó a tener todos sus intestinos regados por el piso.

Los tres jueces restantes estaban tratando inútilmente en usar sus tarjetas rojas, o algún tipo de habilidad para detenerlo. Nada funciono.

Otro rugido llevó a Marche contra el más cercano de los tres, una patada directo a la cabeza basto para arrancársela. La sangre salió de un chorro, cubriendo el rostro de Marche. Marche tomó el cuerpo inerte del juez que acababa de decapitar y lo arrojo fuertemente contra el otro. La velocidad y el impacto fueron tan fuertes que llevó a ambos a estrellarse y morir estampados contra la pared.

Solo quedaba uno, justo en frente de Ézel, que no paraba de lanzar estúpidas tarjetas de anti-ley con una mirada de horror e incredulidad.

Marche corrió hasta el último estorbo que se ponía en medio de su presa. Salto y le callo en cima, el juez callo al suelo con Marche sobre él. Marche comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente en la cabeza hasta que sus puños solo golpeaban el frio suelo.

Unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Marche acababa de matar a seis jueces con sus propias manos desnudas. Su mirada, que debería estar dirigida a Ézel, solo pudo ver la espada del juicio que el juez había dejado caer. Un arma creada para proteger y mantener el orden, la magia del arma que una vez sirvió para un propósito tan puro empezó a oscurecerse cuando Marche la levantó sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ézel, cuyas tarjetas de leyes absolutas se habían agotado, solo pudo ver con completo horror como un hombre con el que había hablado y reído en el pasad, se levantaba de uno de los muchos cadáveres destrozados a su paso. Esos ojos… que una vez lo vieron como a un amigo, en estos momentos no estaban viendo nada. No lo veían a él con rencor u odio. Lo veían como una simple presa…

-Dios, ¿Qué hemos e-

Nunca termino de hablar.

Marche solo tomó el estuche y lo ató a su propia cintura. No tenia tiempo para buscar anti-leyes en la casa, si los jueces no regresan de lo que pensaban una tarea sencilla mandarían a más, muchos más.

En cierta forma fue adecuado que un arma que representa el orden y la justicia hubiera sido la que acabara con Ézel. Y seria irónico que fuera utilizada para destrozar todo aquello por lo que fue creada.

Marche se puso el casco y se retiro de la casa de Ézel.

Uno menos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunter**

,

A diferencia de Ritz, Shara no era el tipo de persona que se lanza directamente a la ofensiva. Si es posible, Shara prefiere recopilar información antes de tomar cualquier tipo de medidas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Ézel y la tragedia de los jueces, ese tipo de información no puede ser callada para siempre. La tragedia había echo surgir pánico en toda la ciudadanía, no era solo pánico por la muerte misma sino pánico por el modo en que todos murieron.

-Los hicieron pedazos –Murmuró. No lo decía en sentido figurado, literalmente hicieron pedazos a los seis jueces. Los jueces: protectores del orden, encargados de hacer respetar las leyes implementadas en Ivalice desde tiempos inmemoriales, encargados de juzgar he implementar castigos a cada ser que se atreva a romperlas. Un juez podía destrozar al más horrible de los dragones con solo sacar una tarjeta roja…, y alguien había matado a seis de ellos.

Shara se encontraba en lo que solía ser la residencia de Ézel, en lo personal, ella siempre supo que tarde o temprano acabaría de este modo. No importa cuantos contactos tuviese, tarde o temprano las personas como Ézel solo pueden acabar de un modo. –Muertos… –Y de forma horrible en su mayoría.

Muchos en Cadoan, en especial las personas de alto estatus, ya habían puesto sus solicitudes en los bares para recopilar más información sobre la tragedia. Con sus contactos Shara fácilmente pudo aceptar cualquiera de ellas y meterse a la mansión, pero no era así. Ella estaba ahí por sus propios motivos, nada de misiones o grandes sumas de dinero, Shara estaba investigando la muerte de Ézel y los jueces por sus propias razones.

Los cuerpos hace tiempo que fueron removidos, pero la enorme cantidad de sangre todavía manchaba gran parte del piso. Eso era desconcertante, las leyes no permitían el derramamiento de sangre, por otro lado también prohibían la muerte.

Partes del piso estaban destruidas, sin mencionar la pared donde tuvieron que despegarse a dos jueces. Lo que sea que causó la matanza era realmente fuerte y rápido o poseía algún arma o artefacto que mejoraba enormemente sus cualidades físicas. Shara optó por lo segundo, pero no por eso descartó la primera opción.

Esta era la mansión de Ézel, creador de las anti-leyes. Y si los rumores de las anti-leyes absolutas eran ciertos entonces ¿Cómo paso esto? Ézel muerto, junto con otros seis. Seguramente los obtuvo a los jueces de sus contactos en la prisión, pero eso solo alimenta la certeza de Shara de que Ézel sabía que algo vendría por él. Ézel tenía muchos contactos dentro de la cárcel, mucha información sobre los presos, y de seguro información sobre la última masacre ocurrida en la cárcel, más aun, del responsable. Si Ézel creyó que el responsable vendría por él, entonces el responsable tendría algo contra él. Muchos convictos tenían algo contra Ézel pero muy pocos representaban una amenaza para él. Solo sabia de una persona con suficiente voluntad para transformar lo imposible en posible, solo una persona capaz de preocupar verdaderamente a Ézel si era realmente responsable del escandalo que se estaba formando, alguien que de seguro guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón.

-¡NO! –Se gritó a ella misma. –Es imposible que él sea capas de hacer algo como esto… -Apoyó su mano en su frente. Se sentía totalmente consternada, en los meses pasados había habido demasiadas coincidencias y muchos presentimientos, si se combinaba todo con los actuales rumores solo se podía apuntar a una sola persona. –Imposible…

-Nada es imposible.

Shara volteó rápidamente. Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre; un hume apoyado contra la puerta, la parte inferior de su cara estaba cubierto por un pañuelo y su cabeza por un sombrero, por lo que Shara no podía ver su rostro, pero podía ver sus ojos. Azules. Ojos azules, penetrantes, Shara quedo inmóvil ante esos azules ojos que parecían ver totalmente atreves de ella, pasando por la ropa, atravesando la carne y viendo en lo más profundo de su alma. Por un momento, Shara temió por algo más que su vida; temió por su existencia.

-Calma –Dijo el extraño mientras agitaba su mano. –Estoy aquí por las mismas razones que tú: investigar. –Su voz podía ser apenas un susurro, pero Shara podía escucharlo perfectamente.

Ella recuperó su compostura, deseando que su anterior estado hubiese pasado desapercibido para esta persona. Dudaba que algo pudiese escapar de esos ojos…

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? Esta totalmente prohibido para cualquier civil o miembros de un clan entrar –Eso le sonó estúpido incluso a ella. Si estaba prohibido, ¿que hacia ella misma aquí en primer lugar?

-Creo que tú misma te has dado cuenta del error en esa declaración –Debajo de ese pañuelo, Shara estaba segura de que se dibujaba una sonrisa. –Como dije, solo busco información. Ignórame y continúa con tus asuntos –Cruzó sus brazos y continúo apoyado en la puerta.

Shara decidió ignorarlo, no tenia tiempo que perder tratando se saber como se metió alguien que seguramente tiene tantos contactos como ella. Era necesario encontrar algo que demostrara que el asesino no era a quién los rumores se referían.

Mientras seguía observando cada parte de del salón podía sentía esos ojos, unos ojos que continuaban viéndola sin pestañar. Era incomodo, mal educado y… aterrador. Miró sobre su hombro y ahí estaban. Shara comenzaba a sentirse aprisionada, era como si la estuviesen estrangulando poco a poco, llego a pensar que esa persona estaba usando alguna habilidad especial en su contra.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó.

-¿Mmmhh?

-¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa forma? ¿No deberías de estar buscando "información"? –Shara pregunto bastante molesta, no se dejó intimidar por Ritz, por lo que no se dejaría intimidar por éste tipo.

-Obtuve la información que buscaba desde que entre al salón –Dijo mientras levantaba sus hombros, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. –Solo quiero ver cuanto tiempo tardas en darte cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta? –Shara no estaba segura a que se refería con darse cuenta, ella estaba estudiando los restos dejados de la pelea para llegar a alguna conclusión de lo que fuese que causo aquello. No creía que esa persona pudiese saber de a quien estaba negándose a pensar que era el responsable, pero quizás hubiese algo más que no estaba viendo. Aunque… ¿qué quiso decir con obtener la información necesaria desde que entro? ¿Y de que precisamente tenia que darse cuenta? – ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

¡Bang!

Su respuesta fue una bala disparada tan fuerte que al pasar junto a su cabeza, aunque fue solo a unos centímetros, le causó un leve corte en la mejilla.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero ese individuo estaba armado con dos pistolas a su cintura. Fue tan rápido en desenfundar su arma y disparar que Shara apenas podía creer lo que había pasado.

Un click en su cabeza le alertó del peligro. Sacó su arco largo y apunto hacia el extraño en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Es que eres estúpido? Si comienzas una pelea aquí-

-¡Si, quiero comenzar una pelea aquí, aquí y ahora! En este lugar, que fue testigo de una matanza, yo quiero luchar contra ti, Shara –Gritó con entusiasmo.

Shara retrocedió.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Ese sujeto comenzaba a darle escalofríos, podría conocerla por su reputación pero a diferencia de Ritz no era reconocida solo con un vistazo, no poseía algo en particular que la destacara de cualquier viera; ningún símbolo o marca.

Silencio.

Shara comenzaba a sudar.

El extraño continuó apuntándole como si esperara a que ella diera el primer paso. Balas y flechas eran dos cosas muy distintas; las balas eran más rápidas y potentes, pero el retroceso las hacia menos certeras. El arco era más ligero y una francotiradora como ella estaba entrenada para dar siempre en el blanco. Pero con este tipo llegó a dudar, sintió que si disparaba una flecha entonces una bala la destrozaría desde la punta de hierro hasta la cola y seguiría su camino directo a su corazón.

Sin ningún cuidado o preocupación el extraño enfundo su revolver.

-¿Ahora lo vez? –Dijo mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

Shara no podía estar más confundida.

-¿Ver? ¿Ver qué? ¡Me disparaste! –Gritó totalmente consternada, este tipo realmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

-No, yo inicié un combate –Abrió sus brazos para señalar todo el lugar -¿Dónde esta el juez?

Shara se congeló. Era cierto, este sujeto prácticamente la había retado a un combate. Un juez ya debería de haber aparecido para arrestarlos por meterse en la mansión sin ningún tipo de autorización, pero el lugar seguía tan vació como cuando entro.

-¿Cómo-?

-Ya no existen las leyes –Fue una respuesta inmediata a lo que ella iba a preguntar. –Toda en esta mansión y alrededores ya no están sujetas a las leyes que rigen Ivalice. La magia antigua y poderosa que ah mantenido el orden en este lugar ah sido devorada por una bestia de pesadillas. Es exactamente por eso por lo que se prohíbe la entrada, porque ya no existen las leyes en este sitio.

-¿Devoradas? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fueron devoradas? ¿Qué paso exactamente aquí? – Shara le exigió. Las preguntas solo parecían aumentar, ella solo quería comprobar que los rumores se equivocaban y ahora podría estar metiéndose en algo demasiado grande para ella.

-Quien sabe… ve y pregúntale a lo que quedo de Ézel –El extraño abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

Shara seguía apuntándole, pero sintió que seria inútil tratar de forzar la situación. Si lo que ese hombre dijo era verdad, en estos momentos se encontraba en una zona totalmente idéntica a un Jad. Bajó su arco.

-Por lo menos dime tú nombre… –Necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa.

El extraño se detuvo. – ¿Nombre…? –Esa debería ser una pregunta sencilla de responder, pero por alguna razón ese individuo parecía estársela pensando cuidadosamente. –Si… creo que podría necesitar uno. Las personas tienden a confiar más en ti cuando les das un nombre… –Murmuró para si mismo.

Shara estaba muy confundida. Ya sabía que el tipo era raro, pero esto se salía de los límites.

-Hunter…

-¿Qué?

El extraño se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos con esas perlas azules que parecían estar dispuestas a ahogarla en un océano infinito.

-Mí nombre es Hunter.

,

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**Aun sin respuestas**

**,**

El bar de Cadoan todavía seguía siendo foco de atención de las masas. No todos los días se mata y descuartiza a dos ladrones en las habitaciones de arriba. Eso no había mejorado mucho la reputación del bar, en realidad estaban pasando por una crisis que muy probablemente les obligaría a cerrar antes de fin de año. Eso se debía no solo a la falta de clientes, sino a la falta de solicitudes de misiones.

La urgencia de dinero hizo que fuese más fácil para Shara sobornar al encargado del bar para meterse en la habitación del supuesto asesino. No era una de las más elegantes, pero en cierta forma todas eran iguales. Todo dentro ya había sido limpiado, y cualquier pertenencia del anterior arrendatario ya estaba guardada y archivada en algún pequeño cuarto en la prisión.

No había mucho que Shara pudiese ver, los guardias y jueces conocían su trabajo, cualquier pequeña pista que pudiese haber rebelado la verdadera identidad del asesino ya no se encontraba en el cuarto. El haber pagado tanto por meterse a la escena de un crimen atroz y no obtener nada fue un golpe duro para Shara.

Suspiró.

-Quizás debería de dejar de meterme… -Eso era imposible. Los rumores sobre Marche no hacían otra cosa más que aumentar, y todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente solo lo empeoraba. Era su deber, como miembro del clan que ayudo en su caída, el terminar con esos rumores absurdos y limpiar el nombre de Marche Radiuju. Era lo menos que podía hacer…

Shara se sentó en la cama; no era particularmente suave, pero tampoco incomoda. A parte de investigar los escenarios de los distintos crímenes, no tenia absolutamente nada para continuar su búsqueda. Había memorizado la descripción del anterior ocupante y le seria muy difícil no reconocer a una persona así caminando por la calle, por desgracia era lo mismo para cualquier persona de la ley. Los jueces ya debían tener a cientos de guardias buscando por todas partes en Ivalice, lo más seguro era que ya tuviesen una idea clara de donde se encontraba.

Shara negó esos pensamientos. No podía darse el lujo de pensar de esa forma, tenia que ser ella la que diera con él primero, era necesaria ver que cara se ocultaba detrás de ese casco… Un casco… Un casco idéntico al del asesino que casi mata a Ritz, por lo menos eso fue lo que pudo armar después de escuchar la descripción.

Una masacre en prisión causada probablemente por el mismo tipo que casi mata a Ritz en Helje y que parece ser el responsable de la muerte de Ézel Berbier. Shara se negaba a que Marche pudiese ser capas de eso, aunque también se negaba a que pudiesen devolverlo tan fácilmente a su propio mundo. De ser tan fácil lo hubiesen regresado desde que comenzó a destrozar los cristales. Muchas veces trato de explicárselo Ritz, pero esa chica se negaba a escuchar.

-¿Y por qué iba a escúchame? Ella es muy feliz con su "versión" de la verdad –Shara nunca creyó que Ritz aceptaría tan fácilmente apuñalar por la espalda a un chico del que estaba enamorada, ¿tanto era el odio por su cabello que esta dispuesta a traicionar a Marche por el? Realmente, ¿en su balanza interna era más pesado un poco de cabello que el chico por el que estaba flechada? Ese tipo de cosas las llevaron a pelear mucho, y antes de que cualquiera de las dos se diera cuenta… la amistad se perdió.

-Eso ya no importa –Shara se levantó de la cama.-No puedo perder más tiempo aquí –Con una descripción del asesino, y si era realmente el responsable de la masacre de la prisión, lo más seguro es que lo persigan día y noche sin parar. Shara tenía que encontrarlo primero; tenia que saber quien se ocultaba debajo de ese casco; tenia que limpiar el nombre de Marche.

Pedirle ayuda a Ritz estaba fuera de cualquier discusión, esa niña solo se interesaba por lo que corre en su propio mundo, Shara estaba segura de que Ritz solo empeoraría las cosas. –Si no tuviese tan mal genio… –Shara no odiaba a Ritz, al contrario, extrañaba mucho a su antigua amiga, pero hasta que Ritz no se diese cuenta por sí misma de lo que realmente había echo, Shara no podría perdonarla.

Por un momento Shara se sintió realmente cansada, tuvo el impulso de acostarse ahí mismo, en la escena de uno de los crímenes más horribles que hubiese conocido, y dormir todo el día. Se levantó antes de hacer algo que pusiese en duda su cordura y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Aunque Shara no era precisamente una admiradora de Ézel, era necesario reconocer que sin él todo estaba perdiendo cierto balance. Desde la masacre en la prisión, las leyes solo se habían vuelto más estrictas que nunca, lo suficientemente estrictas como para mejorar las ventas en el Guardatarjetas. Con Ézel muerto el numero de proveedores de tarjetas que fueran más o menos de buena calidad era realmente escaso, la mayoría eran estafadores que lo único que hacían era ir de ciudad en ciudad vendiendo simples tarjetas sin ningún valor o magia alguna.

Shara creyó que Ritz armaría algún escandalo o buscaría alguna misión clandestina para el contrabando de tarjetas, pero ella parecía mucho más interesada en el niño que trajo desde Helje. Shara no necesitaba preguntar que es lo que buscaba en Helje, aunque tampoco se molesto en tratar de decirle a Ritz sobre la investigación en la que estaba trabajando.

Ese niño parecía responder al nombre de Rex, y eso era todo lo que ella sabía. Rex no parecía querer hablar con nadie que no fuese Ritz. Shara suponía que consideraba a Ritz como su salvadora o algo por el estilo, los niños no tienen una esperanza de vida muy larga el los Jads. Shara no necesitaba tener una gran empatía para darse cuenta de que Rex había pasado por un gran sufrimiento y poseía una gran cantidad de traumas. No creía que Ritz fuese la persona indicada para ayudarlo, pero Rex no parecía acercarse a nadie más y, en su punto de vista, Ritz parecía necesitar tanto de Rex como Rex la necesitaba a ella. Con su amistad rota, la de ella y la de Ritz, Ritz no congeniaba muy bien con otras personas, aun con miembros de su propio clan. Quizás Rex podría ayudarla un poco a abrirse más con otros. El hecho de que ellas ya no sean amigas, no significaba que Shara no se preocupara por Ritz. En realidad, Ritz la había preocupado mucho desde…

No le gustaba pensar en ese tiempo, cada vez que lo recordaba volvía a decepcionarse de las decisiones tomadas por Ritz, e incluso estaba decepcionada de Doned. El era el hermano de Marche, ¡el hermano menor de Marche! Demonios, no quería ni imaginar lo que Marche debió haber sentido al haber sido traicionado por su propio hermano.

-Quizás debí haber tratado de advertirle… -Aunque era inútil, Shara sabia que Marche no le creería. Marche era demasiado ingenuo como para creer en que podía ser traicionado por sus seres queridos. Tampoco había mucho que pudiese haber hecho por él para ayudarlo, y en ese tiempo jamás creyó que Ritz fuese capaz. Que equivocada estaba, no cabe duda que subestimo el egoísmo de su compañera.

Por ahora solo necesitaba encontrar alguna pista, cualquier cosa que la pusiese de nuevo en el camino.

-¿Todavía seguirás con esto? –Susurró una voz que alertó todos los sentidos de Shara.

Apoyado en la entrada del bar de Cadoan, con los brazos cruzados y su cara todavía cubierta, se encontraba aquel hombre que por un segundo la hizo temer por su vida en la mansión del fallecido Ézel Berbier. La persona dueña de esos ojos azules profundos como un inmenso mar, solo verlos la hacia sentir nuevamente esa sensación de estar ahogándose.

-Hunter…

-Gracias –Hunter le agradeció a Shara.

Shara no entendió muy bien exactamente el por qué de ese gracias, todo lo que había echo era solo llamarlo por su nombre, y ni siquiera creía que ese era su nombre real, y sin embargo acababa de agradecerle como si le hubiese salvado la vida. – ¿Por qué?

-Eres la primera persona que me llama por mi nombre –Hunter respondió mientras se separaba de la pared y se acercaba a Shara.

Shara no podía bajar su guardia, había algo en Hunter que le decía que a él le daría lo mismo atacarla o no en un lugar publico. La herida causada por la bala de Hunter todavía ardía en su mejilla, y lo más probable es que con esa potencia le hubiese podido arrancar la cabeza de un disparo si hubiese querido.

-También estas buscando al responsable de la muerte de Ézel y los jueces, ¿verdad? –Shara le pregunto. Era lo más probable, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría investigando en la mansión de Ézel? Si es que estar parado contra la puerta era investigar.

-No –Fue una respuesta corta. Una simple mirada plana y una respuesta tan corta y tan directa que Shara se perdió por un momento en la confusión de los hechos que justificaban lo contrario a lo que Hunter había dicho, pero la falta de interés que demostró en la mansión irónicamente también lo justificaba. Él dijo que tenía toda la información que buscaba desde que entro en la mansión, ¿lo que investigaba era la muerte de Ézel o algo más?

-¿Cómo que no? Si no era eso entonces ¿Qué hacías en la mansión de Ézel? –Esta vez esperaba algo más que una respuesta concisa. Ézel podía ser culpable de muchos crímenes, pero además de su asesinato y el de los jueces, no encontró razón alguna para que alguien tuviese que meterse para investigar.

-Rastrear –Nuevamente una respuesta corta; corta y directa. Hunter estaba rastreando, esa era su razón de estar el la mansión de Ézel después de su muerte, ¿Pero que estaba rastreando? Shara no entendía exactamente lo que buscaba. Quería gritar, exigirle que le dijera exactamente que era lo que buscaba, pero no había motivo. Hunter le dijo exactamente lo que hacia; Hunter contestó directamente sus preguntas, y no encontró mentira alguna en sus palabras.

Para Shara solo había algo que Hunter podía estar rastreando en la escena de un crimen. –Buscas al asesino… -Era la única cosa que Shara pudo armar. Si no investigaba la muerte de Ézel y los jueces… eso significa que Hunter sabe quien los mató, y si eso es verdad, entonces es a quien esta buscando.

Por su parte, Hunter solo se quedo callado. Si se trataba de su misión, sus respuestas debían ser breves y conizas, nunca rebelar más de lo necesario y mantenerse neutro ante cualquier tipo de provocación que alterara de algún modo su misión.

-¿Quién es? El asesino… tú sabes quien es ¿Cierto? –Shara no necesito una respuesta para contestar a su pregunta. Hunter lo sabía, eso era más que claro para ella.

-… -Esta vez no hubo más respuesta que el silencio.

-Dímelo… -Shara podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba rápidamente, casi llegó a temer que pudiese darle un ataque y morir ahí mismo donde estaba parada. Ella quería saber quien era el asesino, pero… parte de ella se no quería saber absolutamente nada. No quería escuchar la verdad de los labios del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, o quizás simplemente no quería saberla.

-¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad? –Si en el pasado Hunter rebeló algún tipo de humor real en sus palabras, todo rastro desapareció en esa simple pregunta. ¿Shara realmente quería saber la verdad? ¿Por qué no habría de querer saberla? Ella sabia que no podía ser Marche, no importa si la evidencia lo señalaba a él y solo a él, ella confiaba en Marche, sabia que el jamás seria capas de hacer algo tan atroz como eso.

-Si… -Ahora era Shara quien respondía con respuestas cortas y directas. Ella quería saber y eso era todo. Ella sabia que no podía ser Marche.

-No lo escucharas de mí, Shara –Hunter le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Antes de que Shara pudiese decir algo, Hunter volvió a hablar. –Muchas personas ya han sufrido mucho por esto, no permitiré que un corazón se rompa en mil pedazos por algo que salga de mi boca. Regresa a casa, si todo sale bien entonces no tendrás nada de que preocuparte.

¿No permitiría que un corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos? ¿Se refería a…?

-¿Te refieres a Ritz? ¿Temes que se lo diga y su corazón se rompa? ¿El asesino es realmente alguien a quien conocemos? ¡Dímelo! –Shara gritó furiosa. -¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Es la persona que casi la mata en Helje? Es esa persona ¿Verdad? Si es así, ¿Por qué temes que su corazón se haga pedazos por una persona que trató de matarla? ¿Por qué te importa el corazón de alguien que ni siquiera conoces? ¡Responde!

Hunter detuvo su marcha y volteo ligeramente su cabeza hacia el hombro derecho.

-Me refería al tuyo…

Shara solo se quedo callada, tratando de obtener algún sentido a las palabras de Hunter. ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Era alguien a quien ella conocía? ¿Su corazón se rompería con descubrirlo? ¿Por qué? Aun si lo conociese, ella nunca había estado enamorada, ni conocía a mucho hombres capases de destrozar personas con sus propias manos.

-¿A que te…?

-Tercera fila, número cuatro –Hunter regreso a su marcha. –Si realmente deseas continuar con esto, entonces te aconsejo que consultes el bar de Sprohm –Hunter ni siquiera miro atrás. Continuo su marcha en línea recta hasta que Shara lo perdió de vista.

_Tercera fila, numero cuatro…_ Shara no entendía muy bien esas palabras, pero sintió que tenia que recordarlas para continuar, eso solo, si realmente pensaba continuar.

,

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**Tú sigues**

**,**

-Dime, Rex ¿Ya recuerdas algo de la persona que… mató a tus compañeros? –Ritz se estaba esforzando para ser lo más sutil que pudiese. Rex había sufrido mucho y lo último que necesitaba es que alguien lo torturase constantemente con los recuerdos del pasado. Es por eso que Ritz se había abstenido de preguntarle constantemente sobre lo ocurrido en Helje, ella podía estar desesperada por cobrar venganza sobre el asesino, pero no quería destrozar a un niño en el proceso.

-No… -Susurró débilmente. En parte era verdad, pero en parte también era mentira. Rex recordaba cada parte, cada rasgo, cada gesto, cada palabra que salió de la boca de quien acabo con lo único que podía llamar su familia. Pero no era algo que pudiese describir… Un monstruo, no… ¿Una bestia?, si. Una bestia es exactamente lo único que podía recordar de ese combate. Trato de describírselo a Ritz, pero se encontró incapaz de decir absolutamente nada sobre eso, cada vez que pensaba en el pasado lo atormentaban recuerdos sobre sus amigos, su familia, Alice…

Le falló.

Rex le prometió que siempre estaría con ella, no importaba que tan horrible y aterrador se volviese el mundo, siempre podría contar con él para protegerla. Fracasó. Alice estaba muerta, muerta ante sus ojos, incapaz de hacer algo para impedirlo. Todo era su culpa…

No.

Todo era culpa de esa bestia…

Esa bestia fue la que causo todo, si no hubiese matado a sus compañeros entonces nada de esto hubiese pasado. Fue esa cosa la que causo que su liderazgo fuese puesto en duda, de no ser por ella Simons no le hubiese arrebatado el mando. Todos estarían vivos ahora; Alice estaría viva ahora.

Y aquí estaba, incapaz de decirle algo a esta hermosa chica que extendió gentilmente sus brazos, sin tememos o duda, y lo envolvió en lo que fue un abrazo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Si, debe ser por eso que no puede decirle más. No quería que esta chica que lo había salvado se encontrara con la bestia que lo destrozó todo, no podía permitir que ésta chica sufra. Es por eso que no podía describir a ese monstruo, no quería que Ritz se encontrara con él. Rex sabia que nada bueno podía salir de esa pelea, antes fue muy estúpido para darse cuenta del riesgo al que se enfrentaban, pero en ese momento se juró que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. No permitiría que Ritz se enfrentara a esa cosa, seria él quien lo hiciese, quizás fuese una batalla perdida, pero era mejor que mandar a éste ángel a las fauces del demonio.

-Lo siento…

-No hay problema Rex, cuando estés listo –Ritz le sonrío dulcemente. Ya no podía recordar la última vez que le sonrió tan sinceramente a alguien. A las únicas personas las que se había abierto tanto en este mundo fueron solo Shara y…

No quería pensar en él. Esa era historia pasada, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y eso es todo.

No entendía por que él podía estar tan obsesionado con regresar, ¿Qué hay de bueno en su mundo? Escuela, responsabilidades, un trabajo corriente en un pequeño pueblo donde todos conocen a todos y nunca pasa nada nuevo ni emocionante. En este lugar no había limite para lo que pudiesen conseguir, especialmente él, quien llego a tener una de las más grandes reputaciones en toda Ivalice. Y aun así, él quería volver… Pues bien, ya esta devuelta, pero ellos no lo seguirían. Si quería regresar a los días de rutina entonces podía hacerlo él solo.

En este mundo… no tenía que ver el rostro triste de su madre, cada mañana, cuando tenía el tinte en la mano.

-Ritz, yo… -Rex vaciló. No era algo que el acostumbrara pedir, pero era algo que realmente necesitaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que necesites? –Preguntó. Rex no había pedido nada desde que lo trajo de Helje, pero eso no significaba que no lo necesitase. Si podía hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de Rex, entonces no lo dudaría ni un instante.

Parte de ella se pregunto si así se sentía Marche con respecto a Doned. Marche nunca dejó que nada malo le ocurriese a Doned, y siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitó. De ser así, ¿Cómo se habrá sentido cuando…?

-…

-¿Ritz? –Rex preguntó preocupado. Desde que conoció a Ritz nunca había visto esa expresión tan triste en su cara. Se llenó de furia, si algo o alguien la estaba lastimando, entonces ese algo o alguien podía darse por muerto. Solo porque esto no es un Jad, no significaba que estaba ajeno a la muerte.

-Oh… lo siento, me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos –Ritz prefirió simplemente ignorar lo que Marche pudo haber sentido, esa era su culpa; no la de ellos. Marche fue el responsable de ese resultado, si tan solo no… Ya no importa, no hay razón alguna para seguir pensando en él. – ¿Qué era lo que decías?

Rex todavía estaba un poco vacilante por lo que iba a pedir, nunca antes lo había pedido, pero a parte de Alice nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro con nadie más. – ¿Me darías…? -Sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un tenue color rojo. Al ver la sonrisa de Ritz, solo consiguió avergonzarse más. – ¿Otro abrazo? –Ya esta, lo sacó y ya no puede estar más avergonzado.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Rex llego a pensar que lo echo todo a perder, ahora Ritz pensara que trata de aprovecharse de ella, le gritará y lo sacara a las calles. Nuevamente volvería al hambre, el frio, la soledad…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando dos brazos lo atrajeron nuevamente hacia el pecho de Ritz. Ella lo estaba abrazando, nuevamente lo abrazaba del mismo modo en que lo hizo en Helje. Se sintió tan seguro envuelto en esos brazos. Sentía que ya nada podría lastimarlo… y se aseguraría de que nada la lastimara… Fracaso protegiendo a Alice, pero no fracasaría protegiendo a Ritz. No importa si se trata de la bestia, o de cualquier persona en esta ciudad, si alguno de ellos se atrevía a lastimarla de cualquier manera… entonces… se ocuparía de que no vivieran lo suficiente para hacerlo otra vez.

Si alguien se atrevía a siquiera mirarla mal, Rex no temía volver a teñir sus manos de rojo.

* * *

Las noches siguientes noches después de la muerte de Ézel no fueron muy placenteras para Doned, realmente casi no había ni dormido. Las pesadillas se estaban viviendo cada vez más frecuentes, y más claras. La última no fue la mejor, a Doned lo había mantenido mucho tiempo despierto antes de colapsar en plena calle por la falta de sueño.

La pesadilla que tuvo la semana pasada todavía le daba nauseas, era tan horrible que no podía entender como su cerebro no había bloqueado las imágenes que no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza constantemente por las noches. Ézel… siendo destrozado, triturado… y devorado por algo oscuro y maligno. No era el lobo gigante que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero a la vez Doned estaba seguro de que lo era. La cosa que Doned estaba seguro seguía siendo el mismo lobo, se había encogido, pero no por eso era menos peligroso. Ya no caminaba en cuatro patas, sino dos. Esas garras: sus enormes garras pasaron a ser sus dedos, en lo que fue una concentración oscura mitad humana mitad bestia. Era horrible. Imágenes de muerte y destrucción sin sentido, personas siendo desmembradas y devoradas por un ser cuya hambre jamás parecía estar satisfecha.

Pero lo que había aterrado más a Doned fue la última.

Doned estaba parado en medio de un reino totalmente oscuro, no había absolutamente nada más que oscuridad; ni siquiera un piso en donde pararse. Y frente a él, la bestia que poblaba sus pesadillas. Un ser más oscuro que la oscuridad de ese mundo, parado en medio de docenas de cuerpos hechos pedazos. Lo miraba fijamente. Doned quería gritar; quería llorar; quería a su hermano mayor para protegerlo, pero no pudo decir nada mientras contemplaba a ese demonio negro frente a él.

La bestia comenzaba a levantar su brazo, o pata derecha; en ella Doned pudo ver un instrumento muy grande. Ese monstruo tenía una espada, y no dejaba de apuntar a Doned con ella. Era como si tratara de decir: _Tú sigues._

El resto del sueño era la nada, Doned despertaba sudando y temblando de miedo ante esa horrible visión que no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo solo.

Doned casi no se atrevía a pestañar desde entonces.

Desde las pesadillas este mundo dejo de ser la maravilla que solía ser. No; no fue desde las pesadillas, fue desde antes que eso. Siempre se sintió como una carga para otros. Es irónico, cuando no podía caminar nunca se preocupaba por ser una carga, ahora que puede parece que es en todo lo que piensa.

-Desearía que Marche estuviese aquí…

En estos momentos se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, acostado en su cama, y temeroso de lo que fuese que soñara esta vez.

Cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Doned despertó al instante. Pero ya no estaba en la cama de la habitación del bar de Cyril. El techo que veía era diferente; la cama era diferente; su ropa era diferente. Estaba usando el pijama verde que acostumbraba usar cada vez que se iba a dormir en…

Doned se incorporó inmediatamente y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación; su habitación. Era el cuarto compartido de su nueva casa en San Ivalice. El cuarto que compartía con…

-¡Marche! –Gritó desesperadamente mientras volteaba a la cama de su hermano.

-Guaaa –El grito fue tan fuerte que Marche Radiuju se cayó de la cama y su cabeza fue a dar directo al piso.

Hay estaba él, Marche, su hermano. Totalmente bien.

-¿Qué pasa Doned? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Marche preguntaba mientras pasaba su mano por la frente para aliviar el dolor.

-¡Si! Una pesadilla horrible, Ahh.

-¡Cuidado!

Marche atrapó a Doned antes que callera al piso.

Doned estaba tan emocionado de ver nuevamente a Marche que olvido que no podía caminar. Por suerte, Marche lo atrapo antes que cayera al piso.

-Cielos Doned, ¡No me preocupes así! –Marche comenzó a regañar a su pequeño hermano, pero… – ¿Doned?

Doned no podía dejar de llorar mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a Marche.

-Eeeeeh, Doned, no estoy enfadado contigo, solo me preocupaste un poco. No tienes que llorar. Si mamá despierta y nos ve así, creerá que fue mi culpa.

-Yo… Yo solo estoy… feliz de verte –Doned trató de decir entre lagrimas. –Tuve la peor de las pesadillas.

-Esta bien Doned, ya estas bien. Estoy aquí, contigo –Marche abrazó cariñosamente a su hermano.

Doned estaba tan feliz. Todo había sido solo un sueño, una simple pesadilla. Su hermano estaba ahí, con él. No tenia por que tener más miedo.

-Doned, yo… Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo –Marche acarició la cabeza de su hermano. Hace tanto tiempo que Doned no había sentido las cálidas manos de su hermano sobre su cabeza que nuevamente tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué es Marche? –Doned le pregunto. Sin importar cual fuera la pregunta, Doned le contestaría lo que fuese a su hermano mayor. Especialmente en ese momento, después de su pesadilla se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Marche para él y aun si fue una simple pesadilla, no dejaría que nada volviese a separarlos.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste? –Marche preguntó sombríamente.

El cuerpo de Doned se estremeció con esa simple pregunta.

-¿Qu-qué? Marc-¡Gua! –Mache comenzó a presionar a su hermano todavía más fuerte hacia él. La mano que descansaba en la cabeza de Doned se cerró en un puño sujetando fuertemente sus cabellos. Doned quería gritar, pero el abrazo mortal de Marche le estaba quitando todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Doned, ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que me pudriera un año entero en una prisión completamente solo? ¿Realmente tus piernas son tan importantes para ti? ¿Más importantes que tu propio hermano? –Marche dejó de abrazar a Doned, pero todavía lo tenia sujeto desde el cabello –Dímelo, hermano…

-Marche, yo… yo no quería –Doned trato de decir algo, cualquier cosa.

Marche lo arrojó con furia contra la pared.

-¿No querías? HAHAHAHA. Lo hiciste Doned, ¿ves? –Marche destrozo su pijama con sus propias manos y le dio la espalda a Doned, Doned solo pudo ver horrorizado la herida que él mismo causó a Marche con su propio cuchillo. Estaba sangrando, la sangre no dejaba de caer de la herida como si fuese una catarata.

La oscuridad comenzó a plagar el cuarto, los muebles y las paredes desaparecieron; fueron devorados por la oscuridad. Solo quedaron él y Marche en ese lugar de completa oscuridad. Pero del mismo modo en que Marche se acercaba a Doned, la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverlo. Doned solo podía ver como su hermano se convertía en la misma bestia que había estado plagando sus sueños durante tanto tiempo.

-No… tú… tú no eres Marche, ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! –Doned gritó con todo el aire que pudo reunir. Esa cosa frente a él no podía ser Marche, era imposible. El Marche que recordaba era amable, cariñoso, una persona con la que siempre podías contar sin importar cual fuera la situación. Esta cosa era algo malvado, ruin, sádico y oscuro. Doned podía sentir la mescla de emociones negativas que parecían fluir a su alrededor, fueron emociones que le dieron fuerza para tratar de enfrentarse a esa cosa. -¿Quién ere? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto? –Doned podía sentir una furia que no había experimentado jamás en su vida y se pregunto si era de esta forma como el monstruo frente a él se sentía, de ser así, entonces esta cosa hace tiempo que debió perder la cordura.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! HA… HAHA… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHA HAHAAAAA –La bestia no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse ante las preguntas de Doned. Eso solo alimentó más la seguridad de Doned de que esta cosa no estaba realmente bien de la cabeza. –Tú ya deberías de saberlo. No, estas demasiado ocupado viviendo en tu patética tierra de fantasías para darte cuenta de eso. La respuesta esta justo frente a ti, Doned. No espero que la veas, pero tampoco me importa. Ya vamos por ti, muy pronto todo lo que soñaste será desbaratado hasta que no quede nada. Si piensas que esto es solo una pesadilla, entonces estas muy equivocado, pero también estas en lo correcto. Ya no importa realmente. Muy pronto Doned, muy pronto…

La bestia sujeto a Doned del cuello y lo levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Muy pronto devoraré cada parte de tus sueños… -Dijo mientras habría unas enormes fauces.

La última visión de Doned antes de despertar seria a esa bestia atrayéndolo hacia esas fauces mortales listas para triturar su carne y roer sus huesos.

,

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

**Decisión**

,

Los dragones de hielo rugían furiosamente ante el intruso que había osado cazar en su territorio, muy lejos estaban de saber que ellos mismos eran la presa. En realidad, nunca podrían saberlo.

Rugían de ira y odio, pero más que nada, rugían de dolor. Aquellos que no fueron rebanados por la espada, encontraban un doloroso final siendo destazados por sus manos. Una manada de lobos, que esperaba el momento para atacar a quien sobreviviese, no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a su enemigo territorial ante esta nueva amenaza.

Docenas de bestias rugieron al amanecer, la última rugió en victoria al caer la noche.

* * *

Todo se estaba saliendo de control para el Don juez Cid, no solo se estaba poniendo en duda su liderazgo sino que la fe que Ivalice tenia en sus protectores se estaba perdiendo. La última gota fue la muerte de Ézel Berbier, más precisamente, se debió a la muerte de esos jueces. Jueces corruptos, pero jueces. Sus muertes fueron algo horrible, lo que sea que los había atacado fue terriblemente brutal. Pero su máxima preocupación fue más bien lo que descubrieron más tarde: una zona sin leyes.

Toda la mansión y alrededores habían perdido la magia que los conectaba con las leyes que regían Ivalice. Lo más preocupante era que les fue imposible volver a imponerlas. Trataron por todos los medios de restablecer la magia de la ley, pero fue imposible.

El que un ser fuese capaz de algo así era algo que Cid no podía creer, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente Ézel fue demasiado lejos con sus experimentos y esa imperdonable transgresión fue el resultado. No seria extraño que alguien aprovechara la oportunidad para matarle pero, ¿Por qué los jueces? ¿Ézel sabía que alguien vendría por él? ¿Extrajo las leyes apropósito con el fin de exterminar al intruso? ¿Los jueces eran acaso una medida de seguridad? No, ni siquiera Ézel seria capas de anular las leyes. Era algo que estaba más allá de los mismos jueces, solo la reina podría lograr tal hazaña. Pero la reina estaba de vacaciones…

Era demasiado confuso para Cid, la respuesta estaba ahí, pero no lograba verla. Quizás… quizás era hora de que investigara más a fondo… quizás sea hora de que regrese principio de todo… a la masacre de la prisión. Sabía que ese fue el principio de esta pesadilla, algo en lo más profundo de él se lo estaba gritando, y algo más. Era algo que se negaba totalmente a escuchar.

No importa. Lo más importante es que para resolver esto debe regresar al principio. El principio… ¿La prisión es realmente el principio? O acaso era… No. Ese definitivamente no era el principio, todo eso quedo atrás. Él quedo muy atrás. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía olvidarlo de una buena vez? ¿Por qué ese recuerdo tenia que seguir atormentándolo? Lo que esta hecho esta hecho y es definitivo. Por ahora solo importaba una cosa, y era solucionar todo el problema.

Cid regresaría a lo que él creyó el verdadero principio. Regresaría a la prisión de Sprohm.

La respuesta tenia que estar ahí, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a nombrar a Marche como el culpable. Cid realmente lo estimaba mucho, lo suficiente para evitar que los rumores se propaguen más de lo usual. Pero sabía que eso no seria así para siempre, y antes de eso tenia que atrapar al culpable.

* * *

-Shara, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Dónde has estado? –El encargado del bar de Sprohm le preguntó a Sahara una vez sentada en la barra. La chica se veía bastante desanimada, casi como una de esas solteronas amargadas que se sientan en la barra y piden alcohol hasta que caen en medio del bar, o vomitan en la maseta de la esquina.

-Investigando – Shara no estaba de ánimos para hablar mucho. Todo el día se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Hunter, incluso llegó a decirlas en voz alta sin darse cuenta en medio de la calle, lo cual atrajo varias miradas, las que aumentaron considerablemente cuando Shara se dio cuenta y se puso roja como tomate.

-Supongo que no fue del todo bien –El que Shara pareciese apunto de derrumbarse en medio de la barra no era una buena señal. –Tengo lo necesario para etas cosas. –El encargado tomó algunas botellas de debajo de la barra y comenzó a preparar su mescla únicamente reservada para sus mejores clientes en momentos de crisis.

-Lo que necesito no es alcohol, es una maldita respuesta –Solo vio a Hunter dos veces y ya lo odiaba. No solo porque en su primer encuentro le disparo y le dejo lo que seguramente seria una cicatriz permanente, sino porque se negó a decir lo que sabía. Ese hombre sabía algo; Shara lo sabía. Y todo lo que le dijo fue: Tercera fila, número cuatro. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Shara primero pensó que podría tratarse de algún libro de la biblioteca, pero todo lo que encontró fueron novelas de ficción o recetas de flan amarillo. Después pensó en la biblioteca de Ézel, lo que le costo un gran favor y enorme soborno para poder volver a entrar. Nada. Comenzaba a pensar que se la habían jugado en grande.

-_Tercera fila, número cuatro_ –Repitió mentalmente.

_No permitiré que un corazón se rompa en mil pedazos por algo que salga de mi boca_.

-Tch, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? –Murmuró. No entendía como un corazón podía partirse solo por rebelarle quien era el asesino, ¿Era realmente alguien a quien ella conocía? ¿Era…?

-¡Shara!

-¡Gua! –Shara gritó de la sorpresa. – ¿Q-Qué pasa? –Preguntó torpemente. No parecía haber puesto mucha atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, y eso era una vergüenza para ella. Se había ganado casi tantos enemigos como Ritz y de seguro más de uno estaría ansioso de emboscarla en un momento de debilidad, aprovechando que ya no son el clan más fuerte. Al menos no desde la deserción de un gran número de miembros.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mucho mejor –Shara lo dudaba. Las palabras de Hunter seguían grabadas en lo profundo de su cabeza, imposibles de irse, al menos no hasta tener una respuesta. ¿Siquiera existía una? O ¿Acaso Hunter le dijo esas palabras solo para mantenerla ocupada? ¿No quería que se inmiscuyera?

_Regresa a casa, si todo sale bien entonces no tendrás nada de que preocuparte._

¿De que no tenia que preocuparse? ¿Es que el asesino vendría por ella? De ser el mismo tipo que casi mata a Ritz, no seria el primero que busca venganza contra ella. Aunque si seria el primero capaz de partir en dos a una persona solo con sus manos…

Eso si era preocupante.

Shara tomó solo un trago de su bebida, no creyó tomar más que eso. No es que fuese una bebida horrible, en realidad era realmente dulce y la hacia sentirse un poco mejor, el dolor de cabeza que parecía despertar el recuerdo de Hunter se estaba calmando. Pero Shara realmente no disfrutaba del alcohol, ese tipo de bebidas eran nocivas para el cuerpo humano a largo plazo. Shara no necesitaba nada como eso dentro de su cuerpo.

-Dime, Shara, ¿En que tipo de investigación estas metida? –El encargado preguntó cortésmente. Era natural para él el estar preocupado por Shara, no solo porque el clan de Ritz era uno de sus mejores clientes, sino porque estaba al tanto de las dificultades por la que estaban pasando.

-Una de pesadilla –Dijo distraídamente. Shara había encontrado esta investigación más dura de lo que originalmente pensaba que seria. Generalmente se encuentra con aquellos a los que busca rápidamente y se hace cargo de la situación del mejor modo posible.

En estos momentos estaba totalmente varada, con una única pista que ni siquiera sabía si era realmente una pista. No podía seguir cobrando favores para investigar más de lo que había hecho ya, sin mencionar que se estaban agotando. Como iban las cosas, no pasaría mucho antes de que fuese ella la que debiese más de un favor.

-Relájate, Shara, estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo –El encargado se encogió de hombros cuando Shara le envío una mirada de muerte. En definitiva, ya no tenía tantas ganas de saber en que tipo de investigación se encontraba Shara.

Shara levantó sus brazos al aire con un pequeño bostezo, era momento de disfrutar de un poco de relajación antes de continuar.

-Creo que tomare aluna misión simple, para despejar mi cabeza por un rato –Aunque lo que realmente quería era desquitarse un poco en algún combate antes de continuar su búsqueda. – ¿Tienes algo bueno en la tabla de misiones? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-No mucho realmente –Contestó levantando sus hombros. –Este mes ya esta terminando, y tengo que deshacerme de varias de ellas. Si quieres tomar alguna eres libre de hacerlo. –Señaló la tabla aun lado de su cabeza y se hizo aun lado para que Shara tuviese una mejor visión de ellas.

Shara era una francotiradora, por lo que su visión era mucho más aguda que otras, no tenia que levantarse o acercar la cabeza a la tabla para poder leer las misiones.

Encontró algunas que podían ser interesantes:

Caza de pieles de animales peligrosos.

Nido de dragones en pleno camino.

Lamias causando alboroto en las cosechas.

Muchas en las que podría desquitar un poco de su frustración. ¿Pero Cua…?

_Tercera fila, número cuatro…_

-…

Shara se quedo meditando esas palabras. Quizás…

-¿Podrías traerme la cuarta de la tercera fila? ¿Por favor? –Shara le pidió al encargado con una mirada que resaltaba una gran cantidad de emociones. Si era tan simple cono esto, entonces perdió un montón de tiempo y dinero algo que pudo obtener entrando en cualquier bar.

Los tablones para las misiones eran mágicos, cuando una nueva misión era puesta en ellos una copia exacta aparecía en la tabla de anuncios de todos los bares de Ivalice, al igual que cuando la misión era retirada o aceptada por algún clan, ésta desaparecía.

La mirada del encargado se ensombreció un poco al ver exactamente que clase de misión le había señalado Shara, no era una misión muy riesgosa, o por lo menos eso pensó cuando la puso en la tabla… Sin más remedio que cumplir su trabajo, se la ofreció a Shara.

-Realmente me gustaría que reconsideraras esta misión, Shara –Dijo un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? –A Shara le pareció una misión normal, sencilla en realidad. Hasta el punto de convencerse de que no era esto lo que había señalado Hunter.

-Ésta misión… nadie a sido capaz de completarla… –El tono de preocupación todavía podía hallarse en la voz del encargado. –Desearía haberla quitado antes, pero es imposible sin autorización…

-¿A que te refieres? A mí me parece una misión de lo más común –Dijo Shara de lo más confundida. Para su pesar, era otra misión de investigación, pero indudablemente podría pelear con algunos menstruos ya estando ahí.

-No a regresado nadie, Shara –La preocupación cambió a tristeza.

-¿?

-No se si solo fueron atrapados por una ola de frio o algo más, pero ningún clan o personas que han aceptado esta misión han regresado…

A Shara le llamo mucho la atención eso, y decidió releer una vez más el anuncio, esta vez con más cuidado:

**Alerta desconocida**

Actualmente se han encontrado cuerpos de distintas especies de monstruos y animales en Lutia, no se sabe si se trata de algún animal o persona. Lo cierto es que los monstruos han estado realmente intranquilos esta temporada, y muchos de ellos parecen haber abandonado Lutia, como si estuviesen escapando de algo. Y, después de ver tal escenario en mi última excursión, no puedo culparlos.

Me cuesta creer que alguien sea capaz de semejante crueldad, por lo que sospecho que podría tratarse de alguna clase desconocida de monstruo. Es por eso que necesito que alguien investigue y descuba que cosa ha estado alterando el orden natural en Lutia.

Si pudiesen encontrar a esa criatura, NO peleen con ella. Después de contemplar tal escenario, no creo que seria lo más sensato pelear con ella. Además, Lutia se ha sentido un poco extraña en estos días.

Shara la releyó una vez más, esta ves poniendo mucha más atención en la "crueldad" que el monstruo parecía tener, y la negativa a dar detalles de ésta.

-Shara, realmente creo que deberías tomar otra –El encargado trató de convencer a Shara. Algunas personas habían tachado esa misión como "La misión maldita", y no podía culparlos por eso. –Además, el clima de Lutia se hará cada vez más frio en esta nueva temporada. Sea lo que sea esa criatura, si se queda en Lutia, sin duda morirá de frio.

Parte de Shara lo dudaba.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que me arriesgare –Shara dijo con una sonrisa. –Toma esto por la bebida –Puso algunos guilles sobre la mesa y se despidió. –Adiós.

-…

* * *

-¿Por qué el corazón de las chicas es tan complicado?

-¿Disculpe? –Dijo el conductor del carro.

-O no es nada, disculpe si lo distraje de algún modo –Hunter se disculpo cortésmente. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por asuntos secundarios. Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo esperando cual fuese la decisión de Shara, no podía actuar libremente si ella se pusiese en el camino de sus balas. Y para esta presa en particular… necesitaría tener todo el camino libre.

Era realmente una lastima que Shara hubiese decidido continuar con su investigación. En el peor de los casos, Shara se convertiría en un estorbo, entonces Hunter tendría que…

Hunter suspiró.

-A esa pobre chica se le hará pedazos el corazón cuando se entere… –Debajo del pañuelo, en los labios de Hunter se dibujaba una triste sonrisa. –Esto solo puede acabar mal…

Cubriendo sus ojos con su sombrero, Hunter se decidió a dormir el resto del camino a Lutia.

,

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, para aquellos a los que les guste bestia negra (y sinceramente no creo que sea a muchos) quizás les interese The Red Guardian, es mi nuevo fic de Final Fantasy Tactic Advance.

Para ser franco en como una inversión de papeles.

Marche Radiuju es traicionado por sus amigos justo en el final de su viaje, pero en lugar de ser encerrado le espera un destino muy diferente a nuestro pequeño vengador. ¿Cómo se sentirían si su memoria fuera borrada y obligados a proteger aquello que trataron de destruir? ¿Qué clase de pasado falso fue el que le implantaron? ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos objetivos del grupo terrorista conocido como "Liberación"?

…

En cuanto a Bestia negra, en el próximo capitulo habrá un encuentro muy desagradable entre Marche y Hunter. Digamos que será una pelea bastante cruel, brutal y sangrienta, ¿Quizás con alguna intervención de Shara en el último momento?


End file.
